


The Wolf Pack

by Ravenclaw1991



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Crazy!Stiles, Dark, Derek is a gang leader, F/M, Gang AU, M/M, Psycho!Derek, Suicide, The Wolf Pack is a gang, they're werewolves as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw1991/pseuds/Ravenclaw1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles are unwillingly chosen and initiated into Beacon Hills' only gang, The Wolf Pack, lead by Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I'd like to say, I know nothing about gangs except for stuff I've seen on the news. That being said, I'm totally winging this. Not to mention, they're still werewolves, I'm taking creative liberties with it. 
> 
> The idea just hit me and I had to write it. Its always fun turning the good guys bad anyway, isn't it? Also, I'm not sure if I've ever read a gang au before. Is it still considered a gang if there's no rival gang?

Scott McCall, his best friend, Stiles Stilinski, and his girlfriend Allison Argent were normal high school students.

Allison had just moved to town a few months previously and was instantly taken with Scott. She walked into class and sat right in front of Scott on her first day. He heard her berating her idiocy in a series of mutters for forgetting a pen. He tapped her on the shoulder and offered her one. They were both smitten immediately.

She also bonded quickly with Stiles as well, so now, even though Scott and Allison were dating, Stiles was almost always with them. Others would see it as a third wheel situation, but it wasn't. When it was the three of them, they were just a group of friends so Stiles wouldn't feel left out because "no one wants to date me!" he whined. Scott and Allison both denied that saying he just hadn't found the right person.

Stiles was also jealous because Allison had grown close to Lydia Martin, his crush. They spent a lot of time together as well. 

Beacon Hills was usually a nice quiet town. Very little crime occurred there, at least until a few months previously, about a month before Allison's family arrived. A gang had popped up, local media called them 'The Wolf Pack.' No one knew who was in the gang because they were never caught. The gang left their mark though. 

Murders and horrendous assaults took place, each with the same mark left behind. A triskelion. Murder and assault victims always had the symbol drawn on their bodies in their own blood. Conveniently, people who were just viciously assaulted were left with no memory of what the attackers looked like. Burglary and other thefts rarely occurred, but when they did, the symbol was left behind in red paint.  

Stiles' father was the local sheriff. Allison's father was a gang investigator that traveled. It was the reason her family had come to town. Stiles had a knack for following his father to crime scenes, always dragging Scott along and occasionally Allison.  

One night, a body turned up in the woods and Stiles listened in on his dad's phone call and immediately texted Scott. Ten minutes later, he was outside of Scott's house. 

"Why am I letting you drag me along?" Scott complained. "We're going to get caught eventually. Some dick might even try to get us arrested for a murder." 

"Aww, come on Scott, where's your sense of adventure?" 

"At home on my Xbox."  

Stiles snorted at him then asked, "what's Allison doing tonight?" 

"Dunno, she was having a girl's night with Lydia or something." 

Stiles sighed. "Typical." 

"You're just jealous she got close to Lydia so quick and you've been trying for years," Scott pointed out.

Stiles didn't deny it.

They stopped out near the preserve and trekked through the woods looking for the body. Stiles neglected to tell Scott it was a half of a body. Both friends crawled up a hill, Scott wheezing the entire time due to his asthma. As they reached the top, they could see flashlights and a loud dog bark caused Scott to yelp in shock and topple backward down the hill. 

"Scott!" Stiles whisper-yelled. He took off back down the hill after his best friend. 

A shuffling and a loud girlish squeal helped him find Scott. He was laying in a bush scrambling away from... the top half of a woman's body. He helped Scott to his feet and they started running as they heard the cops approaching the top of the hill. 

"S-Stiles!" Scott gasped. "Need a break." 

"Sure, bro, just hurry and catch your breath, okay?" 

Scott pulled out his inhaler and took a puff.. or twenty. He was about ready to tell Stiles he was ready to move on when he realised Stiles was gone.  

"Stiles!" he said loudly. "Where are you?" 

He wandered around before tripping over something. It was Stiles and he was unconscious and covered in blood. His shirt was ripped. Scott dropped to his knees and made sure Stiles was still alive before slapping his cheek and attempting to wake him. Scott was tackled by a huge black blur with red eyes. He felt teeth sink into his skin and then he lost consciousness.  

* * *

Scott blinked awake, looking at the pale blue sky above him through tree branches. The sun was still rising. He groaned and rolled over to see Stiles sprawled on the ground next to him. 

"Stiles!" he said shaking Stiles.  

"Huh?" Stiles mumbled.  

"We've been out here all night, our parents are going to kill us!" 

Stiles was immediately awake and fumbling for his phone. A new text from his dad. Scott had one from his mom. Both said, "Aw, fuck!" at the same time.  

Stiles' dad texted, " _alright, little more warning next time though_ " and Scott's mom said, " _have fun and go to bed at a reasonable time_." 

"Uh, someone sent my dad a text saying I was staying at your house. I know didn't send it." 

"Someone sent my mom the same," Scott replied. "I'm officially creeped. Let's get out of here." 

They both climbed to their feet. 

"Whoa, man, why're you all bloody?" Stiles gasped.  

Scott looked down and noticed blood all over his torn up shirt. He looked at Stiles and noticed he was in a similar state. 

"You don't think the Wolf Pack attacked us and we forgot do you?" Scott joked. 

"No. We don't have the mark and we don't have to go to the hospital. Everyone knows their living victims have to spend days in the hospital anyway. We're perfectly fine." 

They were laying within the edge of the forest next to the park on the edge of the preserve. The jeep had been moved from where they parked last night to the parking lot thirty feet away from them. The ran and jumped into the jeep and sped off. 

"Shit, we only have an hour until school starts!" Stiles yelled, shaking the steering wheel violently.  

Scott's mom wasn't home yet, so they both ran by Scott's. Both took a quick shower, not at the same time of course, that would've been too weird. Stiles had clothes at Scott's so they both dressed and ran out of the house. They swung by Stiles' so he could grab his school things and the headed straight for the school. 

* * *

 

"Hey boys!" Allison said with a bright smile as she met them at the jeep. 

"Hey," Scott said kissing her.  

"We had one _hell_ of a night," Stiles began before telling her what happened. 

"So, you were covered in blood with no injuries, you were moved, and the jeep was moved?" she asked thoughtfully. 

"Yep," Scott said. "And don’t forget the mysterious texts to our parents that we didn't send." 

"Huh, weird."

They walked into the building still talking. Neither Scott nor Stiles noticed three of their classmates watching them intently. 

Halfway through first period, Stiles and Scott both started to notice strange things. A phone rang causing both of them to jump out of their skin. Allison gave them a strange look, everyone else ignored it. No one seemed to hear it and the teacher said nothing. 

"Did you hear that phone ringing?" Scott asked Allison and Stiles. 

"Yeah," Stiles said at the same time Allison said, "no." 

"It scared the shit out of me. Seriously, I'd be surprised if there wasn't a brown spot in my underwear," Stiles admitted. 

"We both needed to know that, Stiles," Allison grimaced. "Now, what phone? I didn't hear anything. Was that why you guys jumped?" 

"Yeah," Scott said. "You really didn't hear it? It was like it was right beside me. And I think I heard someone talking too." 

Just then, a guy walked out of the bathroom across the hall and Stiles and Scott both covered their noses. 

"What is it now?"  

"You don't smell the guys' bathroom?" Stiles asked. 

"No, not from here, though, if I walked in there, I'm sure I would." 

Scott and Stiles looked at one another with a raised eyebrow and Scott said, "its official, we're losing it." 

Needless to say, both Scott and Stiles had splitting headaches after a while and went to the nurse. She called their parents and gave them the okay to leave. Stiles drove them to Scott's where they took a nap and felt a little better. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I had a nice response to chapter one, I decided to post chapter two quickly. Thank you to everyone who read and stuff :) I'm glad you like it.

Stiles rolled over in bed and bumped something. At first he didn't think anything of it until that something moved. He cracked open an eyelid and saw someone staring back at him in the dim moonlight. 

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed. The other person did the same. 

"Stiles?" 

"Scott?" 

"What the hell? We're in the freaking woods. I was just in bed, alone!" 

"Me too." He dragged a hand over his face. "I'm seriously thinking you're right and we're losing it." 

"You're not _losing_ anything," an amused voice said. "If anything, you're gaining something." 

The voice sounded smug and a little douchey. 

Scott and Stiles jumped and slid closer together. That's when both noticed they were in their underwear. Both had leaves up and twigs getting stuck in all of the wrong places.  

A pair of red eyes appeared in the darkness in front of them. A very attractive young man, in his early twenties appeared before them. His red eyes faded to a colour they couldn't determine in the darkness. 

"W-what?" Scott stammered.

Stiles elbowed him gently. "Who the hell are you? And what are you?

He ignored the first question. "I'm the same thing you are now." 

"And what are we?" Stiles demanded bravely. 

"Werewolves, but that's not the important part, really." 

Three sets of yellow eyes appeared in the darkness behind the mysterious guy. Three people emerged. Their classmates from school. Isaac Lahey, who's dad used to beat the shit out of him before he mysteriously died. He was staring creepily at Scott. Erica Reyes, who used to have severe epilepsy. Vernon Boyd, who just went by Boyd, who had no friends and was the school loner. 

"Okay, I'm confused," Scott admitted. 

"So am I," Stiles said. "Why are they here?" 

"Why'd you have to bite a couple of morons?" Erica asked. 

"Shut up, Erica," Isaac snapped. "You know why. Derek had his reasons." 

" _You_ bit us?" Stiles shouted. "That's why we woke up in the woods this morning!" 

"Yes and you were the first two to pass out after being bitten, congratulations. I sent those texts to your parents because I didn't want to freak you out by taking you both home while you were unconscious," handsome, well, Derek, said. 

"That's so nice of you," Stiles said sarcastically. "Like we weren't already freaked enough," he exploded. 

"Why did you bite us!?" Scott asked loudly. "We were content with being normal." 

"I'll explain everything. Soon. For now, you need to be initiated," Derek said with a ~~sexy~~ , malicious grin. 

Without another word, just a red eyed glare, Stiles and Scott scrambled to their feet and followed after Derek. The others quietly followed. 

"Did he say initiation?" Scott asked. Stiles nodded. "Isn't that like hazing? Can't you die from that? I saw something on the news once." 

"Maybe we can run," Stiles suggested. 

"I-I don't think I can." 

"Me either. I want to, but I have this sick need to see what happens next or something. I'm still scared though." 

Someone pinched Scott's butt. He turned to glare at the three following them, trying to figure out which one it was. 

An old, ruin of a building appeared between the trees. It was the Hale house. It was burned to the ground several years previously and no one knew why. Only three people made it out alive. 

"I think he's Derek Hale. They said Derek. That's the Hale house," Stiles whispered. 

"This one is definitely not stupid," Derek said. "I no longer regret biting you." He indicated a grate in the side of a small hill. They had to crawl in and he followed. "Keep going then turn left." 

The came to a door that Derek slid open and shoved them inside. It looked like a torture chamber.  

"Oh my God, you've bought us here to kill us haven't you?" Stiles cried. "I didn't even get to tell my dad I loved him." 

"You're not going to die," Derek snorted. "We're just branding you." 

"WHAT?" Scott yelped. "Like a cow?" 

Boyd scoffed. "Its just a tattoo." 

"Oh, my mom will kill me if I get a tattoo. She said I'm not allowed to while I'm under her roof." 

"My dad hasn't said anything about it, but I'm sure he'd be pissed too. Plus, I don't want one." 

"You don't get a choice. We'll put it somewhere that won't be seen," Derek replied. "We're not dick heads."

" _That_ is debatable," Stiles snarked. "Will we at least know what it is before we get it? And why are we doing it?" 

Derek and the others started shedding random articles of clothing to reveal their matching tattoos. Triskelions. 

"Holy shit," Scott gulped. 

"You're-" 

"'The Wolf Pack?'" Derek finished. "Yeah. So nice of the media to give us that name."

The crime scene investigators found wolf hair at the scenes of their crimes. Thinking it was on purpose, they dubbed the mysterious culprits 'the Wolf Pack.'

"You were chosen as my new recruits. Do you want to know some background before we brand you? Would that make it better?" He continued without waiting for an answer. "Yes, I'm Derek Hale. No, I did _not_ kill my entire family. Someone else did that and yeah, I know who it was and I blame myself for it. It gave me a severe distrust of humans. After the first, my sister was the only person I had. We fled to New York, where I pushed my sister away to protect her 'fell in with the wrong crowd.' By the time she reached out to me, it was too late. She figured New York was bad for me and we returned here, but she was killed. 

"I found out my uncle was her killer. He was the only other family member that survived the fire but he was in a coma. He was completely crazy. I managed to find him and kill him. My sister was all I had left. I became the alpha after killing my uncle and I needed a pack. I found these three, who were broken, and bit them. That was a few months ago. We formed this little family here and take our revenge on the ones that made us hurt. Mostly. Sometimes its just random people we murder. The triskeleon tattoo is our mark. Once we give it to you, you're ours. Forever." 

"You're the crazy one," Stiles muttered, forgetting everyone could hear. 

"Tattoo time," Erica smirked.  

Derek grabbed Stiles to prevent him from moving as Boyd and Isaac shoved Scott into a chair and Erica picked up an obviously stolen tattoo machine thing. Stiles recalled a tattoo shop being broken into a few months before. 

"Where do you want it? Give an answer or I put it on your chest where for mommy to see," Erica demanded. 

"Fine, put it on my thigh," Scott snapped. He wasn't kidding. His mom would murder him if she saw it. Not to mention he didn't want it to be visible in the locker room at school. Everyone in town knew that symbol. His thigh was the only place no one ever saw. 

Scott attempted to struggle, but the other two guys held him down. A short time later, Scott had the same dark shape as the others on his body.  

"You know where to put his," Derek said, shoving Stiles forward.  

"What?! I don't get a say?" Stiles protested. "I hate needles!"  

He was ignored. Isaac and Boyd slammed him face down onto a table and Erica yanked his boxers down. She then proceeded to tattoo his ass. Stiles yelled and squirmed and waved his legs everywhere in an attempt to stop it. He had a low intolerance for pain, so he felt tears prickling in his eyes. 

When Erica was finished, the two guys let him go and backed away. Stiles twisted around to see the same symbol on his right ass cheek. He wiped the little bit of tears from his eyes. 

"Why did that have to put it on my ass," he exploded. "Why did you bite us? We don't want to be a part of your gang. You do realise my dad is the sheriff right?! I could tell him. I  _should_  tell him." 

"Tell him what?" Isaac sneered. "That werewolves exist?"  

"You do realise, if you tell him, I will have to _kill_ him," Derek said casually. "Same goes for his mom." He pointed to Scott. 

"Is this how you do it? You blackmail us all into joining you?" 

"No," Boyd stated simply without elaborating. 

"You see, these three had their problems. Isaac was abused and needed a way out of the pain. Of course he did end up ripping his father's throat out. Erica was very ill, the bite saved her from it. Boyd just needed somewhere to fit in, I gave that to him." 

"You still haven't said why you bit us!" Scott yelled. "We were fine and happy. Neither of us were  _broken_. We were just losers." 

The three behind Derek growled at him. Derek held a hand to silence them. 

"You'll know soon enough. I think the werewolf thing is enough to throw at you for one night. Just know that I had a reason. I ripped that woman's body in half knowing it would entice you out into the woods last night. We've been watching you two for a while, I knew how to bait you. We'll finish this chat after we finish your tattoos." 

"Finish our-?" Scott began before searing pain in his leg caused him to collapse on the floor. He pulled up his boxers a little and the tattoo had turned a sickly red color and started disappearing. 

"What the fuck?" Stiles asked before his ass was on fire.  

"That's the healing process. You're aware now that you have accelerated healing. Now I'll finish your tattoos," Derek said with a malicious grin. 

He walked over to a table and picked up a blow torch. Erica wrapped her arms around Stiles to keep him from moving. Isaac and Boyd moved to hold Scott still. He still attempted to back away. Isaac pulled Scott's boxers down and Stiles averted his eyes because he didn't want to see that part of Scott. Derek started the blow torch and put the flame to Scott's thigh where the tattoo disappeared. Scott immediately started screaming like a girl with some mixed in animalistic noises. When Derek was finished, Scott slumped to cold stone floor, tears streaming down his face. 

Derek then came for Stiles with the blow torch. Stiles smashed his head into Erica's face and took off running for the door. Boyd tackled him to the floor and put his full weight on his upper body. Isaac took his legs and held him still. 

"Oh God, why the fuck are you doing this?" Stiles cried just before the flames started licking his ass. It was the most intense pain imaginable. He was vaguely aware of screaming like crazy, his throat was raw, and then everything went black. 

Stiles jerked awake soaking wet. Erica, the bitch, dumped a bucket of cold water on him. He jumped to his feet and moved to cover himself better. 

"I want more of an explanation," Scott demanded. Stiles nodded, wiping the water out of his eyes.

Seeing their determination to know more, Derek gave in.

"I told you, we've been watching you for a while. You two, and your little werewolf hunter girlfriend, Scott." 

"What?" Stiles and Scott said at the same time.  

"She's an Argent. They kill us. Her dad is only a 'gang investigator' as a cover story. His entire family hunts and kills our kind. Before you ask, not not all packs are like ours. As far as I know, we're the only legitimate werewolf gang. They'll come after us if you give us away. Though, I'm sure, if I gave his daughter a bite, Argent would change his attitude." 

"How do you know this?" Stiles asked. 

"Your friend's girlfriend had an aunt named Kate. She's the one that burnt my family alive. It was because we were werewolves and that's it. Afterward, I knew it was her and I ripped her apart. I guess I could thank her for my love of dismembering people." 

Scott and Stiles glanced at one another. Both were severely creeped out. They were still standing in what appeared to be a torture chamber. They just been forcibly tattooed with a gang's symbol and there was a creep, a very sexy creep, talking about killing people. There was no way the night could get any worse. 

"Originally, I just wanted Stiles. But I figured we could use Scott as well," Derek said with a glance at Isaac. "The biggest reason being, I knew if I took Stiles, Scott would still find out. So I took you both. I don't kill kids and I didn't want to have to kill Scott." 

"You may have us branded with your mark, but what make you think we'll join you?" Scott asked bravely. 

"Is that why we're in a torture chamber?"  

"I mean, I  _could_ torture you," Derek replied. "But I don't have to. You see, I bit you, that means you have to do what I say. If you resist, I might also just pay Scott's girlfriend a visit." 

"NO! I'll kill you if you ever bite her." 

Boyd punched Scott in the face. 

"Never threaten me again," Derek said. "I wasn't planning on biting her. If I bit her, you'd most definitely choose her over Isaac." Scott and Stiles gave Derek a confused look. "You might as well find out now. The other reason I bit Scott is because Isaac wants him. Since he asked so nicely, I couldn't refuse." 

Scott grimaced.  

"Scott isn't into dudes," Stiles frowned. 

"What about you, Stiles?" Derek asked with a hint of a smirk. "Are you ' _into dudes_?'" 

"Maybe. I don't see why its important. Isaac isn't my type." 

"I wasn't asking for Isaac," Derek snorted. "Its time for the final part of your initiation." 

"I-I thought the tattoo was it," Stiles frowned. 

"No," Derek smirked. "There are three parts to your initiation. Surviving the bite was one and the tattoos were the second. Your final task is to go into the forest and hunt an animal to test your abilities. The larger the better. Once its dead, I'll come and see." 

"I don't want to kill a poor animal!" Scott whined. 

"Yeah, me either. You can't make us do it," Stiles agreed with a vigorous nod.  

"How about this? If you don't, I will personally murder your parents while you are forced to watch then I will kill  _you_." He smiled when both of them gulped. "Now go!" he roared. 

Both of them scrambled to the door and the rest was a blur. 

* * *

 The two stumbled out into the woods and stopped to listen before running off in the same direction. They didn't want to be separated. Neither of them saw anything at all. There were about ten more minutes of bumbling around before they heard it. 

Somewhere to their right, they heard the soft crunch of an animal walking on leaves. Instincts kicked in and both dropped to all fours and bounded toward it. They burst into a clearing where a deer was pawing at the ground for some unknown reason.  

Before the poor deer even realised they were there, watching, they were both tackling it to the ground. Stiles broke its neck and Scott tore into its rear. 

A loud clapping bought them out of their... they didn't know what to call it. Trance? Rage induced lapse of judgment? They looked at one another. Both of them were covered in deer hair, guts, and blood. Especially on their faces and hands.  

"Eww! You have fur in your teeth!" Scott grimanced as he pointed at Stiles' mouth. 

"WHAT? OH MY GOD!" He turned and started to heave. 

"That was pretty good," Derek congratulated. "I can't wait to see you hunting humans. You're both free to go until I call you again. It'll be the next night or two. We'll have to familiarize you with everything before the full moon. You'll have to have some level of control." 

"F-full moon?" Stiles stammered. 

The alpha nodded. "Its when you'll make your first kill. You'll want to do nothing but kill. Once you do it the first time, you'll keep doing it. Its addictive." 

"The others did it?" Scott asked quietly. 

"Of course. Generally your first kill is something personal. I bit Isaac about four months ago, his first kill was his dad and it was excellent. Ripped his arms off while he was forced to watch. The month after that, Erica and Boyd joined us. They were sloppy, but they've been getting much better." He paused and Scott and Stiles sat there in silence. "Remember, tell anyone, your parents will be in trouble." 

Derek just turned and walked off into the darkness. That left Scott and Stiles to bumble around in the forest even more. After walking for ten minutes, Scott stopped and turned to Stiles. 

"We've got to tell _someone_!"  

"We can't, Scott. If they know we're werewolves now, they'll experiment on us or either put us in the nut house. And Derek will kill our parents," Stiles replied. 

"We can leave out the werewolf part. And he's probably bluffing, he won't kill our parents." 

"I doubt that. You've seen what he does to people in the papers and on the news. He's nuts. He probably wouldn't even kill them himself, he'd hold us down while the leather committee did it for him." 

Finally, yes, _finally_ , they found the edge of the forest and were forced to walk through the empty streets in nothing but their underwear. The sun would be rising soon, so they hurried down the road, avoiding streetlights so no one would see them. Stiles' house was closer to where they were, so they headed there. 

After having to break in and then take a couple of quick showers, Scott spoke up again. 

"Do we tell Allison? Would he really hurt her for knowing?" 

"I really don't know. Personally, if he's telling the truth about her family, I wouldn't tell her for two reasons. One, she'd choose us and if her family found out, it would break them apart. We can't fuck up her family. Two, Derek might want revenge on the whole family. If we told her, she'd come with us and attempt to lay into his ass. You know how she is. We need to be sure she never goes around him. Any of them." 

"If he wants to kill her, he would do it anytime, not while she's with us." 

Stiles nodded. "As demented as he is, Derek did seem truthful about her family. But I don't think she knows about that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even going to bother apologizing for abandoning this. I just had terrible writers block then forgot about it. But now I'm going to finish it.
> 
> If you read this before, I'd suggest rereading the first two chapters because I went back and rewrote some of what I already posted. Nothing major, but I did make adjustments.

Scott and Stiles headed to school after getting about two hours of sleep. Both of them nodded off in chemistry but jerked awake when Mr. Harris caught them. That earned them a detention. They avoided Allison all morning. Scott couldn't just break up with her, he loved her. He'd have to think of something though. 

When lunch arrived, they headed over to their usual table to sit with Allison. As they approached the table, they heard Erica's voice from across the room.

" _You sit with us now_ ," she said. They could tell she was grinning from her tone. " _If not, I think I'll ask Derek for permission to make a lovely purse out of your girlfriend's skin, McCall._ "

Scott and Stiles both held in the urge to gag. They hoped she was joking. That was probably the most disturbing thing the two of them had heard in the last twelve hours.

"Hey, guys!" Allison said. "Where have you two been this morning?"

"Sorry," Scott said with a nervous smile. "We over slept. I came over to tell you Stiles and I need to talk to those guys." He nodded toward Isaac, Erica, and Boyd. "Its kind of important so we won't be able to sit with you today." It was so hard lying to Allison. 

"The freaky leather club? Why?"

Scott failed to come up with a response, but Stiles managed to save him. "I kind of have a crush on Erica. Scott's sitting with me for moral support," he whispered. 

"That's really... sweet," she replied. "I guess I'll sit with Lydia today. Hope it goes well for you, Stiles." She kissed Scott on the cheek and smiled at Stiles before heading off across the room. 

"You don't really have a crush on me, do you?" Erica asked as they sat down. Stiles had sat beside her because that's the seat she patted while staring him down and daring him to sit anywhere else. He grimaced. "Good. Derek wouldn't like that."

"And why the fuck would Derek Hale need to know who I like or not?" Stiles whispered venomously. "Its none of is damn business and if he doesn't like it, he can just suck it."

Boyd chuckled. "I guess Derek sees things in him that we can't. I think he's a moron."

Stiles started spitting insults at him and Erica both in a hushed tone. 

Isaac had patted the seat next to him and Scott had sat down in it. Reluctantly. He smiled at Scott and didn't look threatening in any way. In fact, he looked like he could be the nicest person ever. He and Scott managed to have a normal conversation... Until Isaac put his hand on Scott's thigh. Scott scooted his chair away. 

"Look, dude, you're nice and everything, but I'm not gay and I have a girlfriend. If you want a boyfriend, as Danny out, he's gay and not bad looking at all," Scott told him.

Isaac shrugged. "True, but Danny isn't the one I've had a crush on since sixth grade. He doesn't have that adorable, confused puppy look you always get. Or that cute crooked jaw," he added with a smile.

"Are you being serious right now?"

Instead of answering, Isaac leaned over and kissed Scott. Stiles spat his milk out all over the table. Scott jerked away immediately and jumped to his feet. The screech of his chair moving on the floor caused everyone in the area to stare at him. He picked up his bag and ran from the room.

Stiles was half way out of his chair before Erica dragged him back down. 

"You're not going anywhere," she snarled. 

"Like hell I'm not. Get your hands off of me, you fucking bitch," Stiles spat. She didn't budge. "He's my best friend. You people aren't giving us much of a choice, but if anyone can talk him into something its me."

"So you'll talk him into liking Isaac?" she asked. 

Stiles rolled his eyes. "You can't  _turn_ someone gay. I'll talk him into giving it a go. Plus, he still needs to work out the Allison thing. Now let me go."

She dropped her hand. Stiles stood up and left quickly.

Scott was sitting outside on the stairs near the parking lot. He had his face in his hands. 

"You okay, bro?"

He shrugged with one shoulder. "Not really. I finally find a girl willing to go out with me and there's people trying to ruin it and make us break up."

"Nothing will ever get between you and Allison, okay? You two are meant to be together. Just have some sort of talk with her and try to go along with the Isaac thing. He seems like the nicest out of the group. And keep in mind, you're the lucky one."

"What do you mean?"

Stiles sighed. "Isaac wants you. He's friendly at least. You know who wants me?"

Scott shook his head. "Who?" Stiles raised his eyebrows. "Oh no way. _Derek_?"

"Yeah," Stiles said with a nod. "I kind of pieced it together. He turned what I said around and asked if I liked dudes. Erica made it sound like he'd be really interested in who I like."

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Like dudes. Do you?" Scott asked.

Stiles just stared at him. "I tell you Derek Hale wants me and that's the question you have?" Scott shrugged. "I don't care if someone's a guy or a girl to be honest. I know Lydia isn't nice, but she's hot. Derek's hot, but that's not going to cut it this time. I'm not falling for him. Never."

"I hope you don't." Scott looked around. "Want to ditch and just go home?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Once they were in the safety of Stiles' room with the doors locked, Scott flopped onto the bed and put his head on a pillow. Stiles sat at his desk and hit the internet.

"What are you doing?" Scott mumbled into the pillow.

"Looking up freakish deaths and stuff. Ones that are linked to the Wolf Pack." The typed away for several minutes before speaking again. "That is absolutely disgusting."

"What is it?"

There was more clicking and typing before Stiles replied.

"Isaac's dad's death. It says he was found chained to a tree in the woods, his arms were ripped off and stuffed down his pants. The chains were wrapped around him so tightly, well beyond human strength. If only he had been found thirty minutes earlier, he may have been saved. He bled out."

"Ugh. What about Erica and Boyd?"

There was more typing and clicking. "Derek said the first kill is something personal. Isaac's dad, for instance. Erica and Boyd's first attacks weren't kills. They were assaults. Derek  _did_ say they didn't kill kids, he still counts us as kids. They must've gotten people who bullied them in school. Carved them up enough to be put in critical condition."

"What about their first kills then?"

"Uh, holy shit. That's horrific. I'm not sure if it was Erica and Boyd, but one of them killed a couple that had gone camping in the preserve. Their guts were ripped out and it was a huge bloody mess."

Scott grimaced. "I'm  _not_ killing someone. I don't even want to hurt anyone."

Stiles turned to look at him with a sad look. "I don't think we're going to have a choice."

"We could skip town?" Scott suggested. 

"And tell our parents what? Derek would definitely go after them then. And unless we told them the truth, we'd never be able to get them out of town."

"He's right," a voice said from the window. 

"HOLY FUCK!" Stiles shrieked.

Scott hit the floor with a thump in an attempt to get to his feet.

"Jesus, please don't tell me we need to buy you a bell, because I swear I will force you to wear one," Stiles threatened. 

Derek gave him an amused look. "I'd like to see you try." 

"What are you doing here? Ever heard of a doorbell? Or, I don't know an actual door?" Stiles asked. 

He chose to ignore the door jabs. "The others told me you ran away from school early. I wanted to make sure you weren't doing something stupid. You're smart enough to know the consequences if you try to leave." 

Stiles really wanted to talk to this asshole but not with Scott there. It was conflicting because he didn't actually want to be left alone with him. But before he could chicken out, he made his decision. 

"Scott, you can go. I'll be okay and I'll call you later. Okay?"

His best friend looked hesitant but reluctantly agreed. He practically bolted from the room after a nervous look at Stiles. 

"What do you want to talk about?" Derek asked casually as he laid across Stiles' bed like he owned it. 

Stiles didn't respond right away. He tried to gather his thoughts before opening his mouth. 

"Why did you bite me?" he finally asked. "Full, honest answer."

Derek looked him up and down. "I saw you in the store one day. There was just something about you and I _needed_ to have you."

"Is this a freakish situation where you want me as a sex toy? Or to love?"

"To love, Stiles. I'm not going to force you into it, but I will do everything I can to make you fall for me."

Stiles stared him down. "Why  _me_ though?"

The two of them locked eyes. Stiles realized Derek's eyes were multiple colors and it was pretty.  _Stop it,_ he mentally berated himself. 

"My parents always talked about finding mates. They claimed they were each other's mates. As a teenager, I was always a firm believer that the mate thing was a load of shit. But then I saw you. I still don't believe the mate thing, but there is definitely something about you."

Stiles continued to stare at him. "You're a terrible person. I'll never fall for you."

Derek shook his head. "No, I'm a person that's neither good nor bad but I do terrible  _things_. Lydia Martin isn't a good person, she's mean. That didn't stop you from crushing on her for years." Stiles opened his mouth to speak but Derek cut him off. "You can't say you don't want me for at least my looks."

Stiles looked him up and down. "You're hot, but still."

"I'll take it slow. Maybe once you see what I do, you'll change your mind."

"I've  _seen_ what you do. The pictures are all over the internet, its disgusting."

Derek smiled. "Its fun, and I guarantee you that you'll like it once you get a taste of it."

Stiles would never admit it, but he did get a thrill killing that deer.. At least the parts that he remembered.

"I'll have to get to know the real you. I can tell you're not a total dickbag but I know you're not this creepy slightly nice guy either."

Derek rolled off the bed and stood up. He walked over to Stiles' dresser and opened the top drawer, rifling through Stiles' boxers. Stiles didn't even bother stopping him. The older man then moved over Stiles' book shelf and looked at the books. It was very casual and random and weird. 

"This is a good book," Derek said, picking one book up then putting it back. He turned to Stiles. "This  _is_ the real me, Stiles. I'm not a huge asshole. The only time we ever kill people is when they offend us. I don't just pick out a random person and go 'I want him dead!' The random kills happen by accident when instincts take over."

Stiles sat down and crossed his arms. "So you just kill people that piss you off?" Derek nodded. "So what about the occasional robbery? Those are rare, but your symbol appears sometimes."

" _Our_ symbol."

"Whatever. But like the tattoo thing. I remember reading about that a month ago."

"The tattoo artist cut me off. Instead of killing him, I just stole the machine. I let him live. I thought that was decent of me."

That was complete insane. Stiles decided to change the topic.

"Anyway, what about this werewolf thing?"

"You'll have your first lesson tonight, around ten. I'll tell you more then," Derek replied. "Isaac should be waiting for Scott at his house. He'll pass on the message."

* * *

After reluctantly leaving Stiles alone with Derek, Scott headed home. He found Isaac waiting for him. He was sitting in the chair in the corner as though he belonged there.

"Why are you in my room?" Scott growled.

"I, uh, wanted to apologize for earlier. I didn't mean to freak you out." Isaac looked genuinely nervous.

Scott felt immediately about being mean.. then it hit him. This could be trick. "You're just trying to get in my head or something, aren't you?"

Isaac shook his head. "No, man, I swear. I just want to talk."

Scott felt slightly horrible again. "Talk about what? And I swear if this is some sort of trick, I'll beat the crap out of you."

Isaac Lahey was never known to be a talkative person, but he took a deep breath and started vomiting words so fast Scott had a hard time keeping up. The guy had clearly been keeping it bottled up for a while.

"Like I said, I'm sorry for kissing you. But I don't regret it. I wasn't lying, I've had a crush on you for years and I know you love Allison. I'm not trying to break you up. I need to keep up my act and in the long run, I'm protecting you and Allison. 

"When Derek saw Stiles and wanted him, he made us tell him everything about him that we knew. We didn't know much personally, but he liked what he heard. When he found out you two were inseparable, he considered killing you. Generally he doesn't kill people our age or younger, but you would've gotten in the way. I saved you but had you dragged into this and I'm sorry. You'd be dead if I hadn't spoken up about my crush.

"Derek is legitimately insane. When you get to know him, he's nice, but the whole killing thing? Its nuts. He killed an old lady that cut him off in the grocery store parking lot once. He's made me kill people. My dad. I loved him, sure he beat me, but he was still my dad. Derek said he had a surprise for me and led me into the woods where my dad was chained up. He made me kill him. Boyd and Erica are pretty much gone. They get worse every time Derek has them kill. I've managed to resist and the guilt eats me alive."

Scott was shocked for a few minutes. Finally he gathered his thoughts. "Exactly why are you telling me this?"

"Because," he paused to strain his hearing, "I feel like I can trust you. I can't live like this and if I try to run, he'll hunt me down. I swear, I'm telling you the truth. I can't take him on my own."

Scott sat down on his bed and looked Isaac in the eye. "I believe you. Also, word of advice, don't kiss a guy before asking him out on a date."

Isaac blinked. "Are.. are you asking me out on a date?"

"No. You're going to ask me out on one. Then I'm going to come up with something to tell Allison about why I'm dating a guy all of a sudden."

Neither of them spoke for a few minutes. 

"Do you, uh, want to go out with me some time?" Isaac asked lamely.

Scott bit his lip to keep himself from laughing. "Yes. Now help me think of something to tell Allison."

Isaac smiled. "Hey, Derek said you or Stiles couldn't tell anyone. He never told me because I didn't have anyone to tell. What if I tell her the truth? Like, you can't tell her but I'll tell her for you and prove it."

Scott considered that. "That might work. What about Stiles?"

"Don't tell him Allison knows. Derek is a master of seduction. One time, I saw him talk a straight guy into sex. If Stiles falls for Derek, we might have a problem. You'll lose him and he'll do whatever Derek says. Even if that means betraying you."

They finished off their conversation and Isaac left. He was also informed about their first training session that night. 

"Do I have a boyfriend  _and_ a girlfriend now?" Scott asked himself once he was alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, there's something wrong with Derek that's made him... crazy. That'll come up more later probably. He's influenced Erica and Boyd into being a little crazy too. Isaac's resisted. 
> 
> Will Stiles resist? Will Isaac and Scott come up with a good plan for anything? We'll see.


	4. Chapter 4

Scott was tempted to go talk to Allison and try to offer a little bit of an explanation. He couldn't explain everything, and he didn't know where to even start. Instead, he just called her. 

She picked up immediately with, "hey." He could hear her grin.

"Hey."

"Are you alright?" she asked.

He nodded before realizing she couldn't see. "Yeah. Just a little stressed I guess."

There was silence for a few seconds. Allison was probably trying to think of what to say. 

"Is it about what happened at lunch?"

Scott swallowed audibly. "Kinda."

"What  _did_ happen at lunch?"

"Isaac Lahey kissed me," Scott sighed. "Apparently he's got a big hard on for me and took me sitting there as invitation to kiss me."

"That's... weird." Allison replied slowly. 

"You're telling me!"

"At least he has excellent taste in guys." Scott blushed, glad she couldn't see. "Did Stiles get anywhere with that Erica girl?"

Scott sighed. "She's a massive bitch.. I think that explains it all."

"Ah. Yeah, I could've saved you the trouble and told you that much. I caught her giving me a death glare in the girls' locker room one day for no reason. So weird. I just didn't want to upset Stiles by saying that."

Scott sat there in a comfortable silence listening to Allison's breathing over the phone for a few minutes. 

"You know I love you, right?" he asked suddenly.

Allison nodded. "I love you too... You aren't breaking up with me are you? Because that's a shitty thing to do over the phone."

"Oh God, no! No!"

"Thank God," she said with a grin. "I didn't want to have to kick your ass."

"As if you could," Scott teased. He knew full well she could. "I'm in a not-so-good place right now and I can't tell you about it no matter how much I want to."

Allison's breath hitched. "You haven't been pressured into drugs or something, have you?" she asked. 

Scott shook his head. "I wish it were that simple," he mumbled. 

He stood up and walked over to the window. After a quick glance at the street, he strode over to the bedroom door and closed it slowly.

"Isaac Lahey asked me out on a date. Its not what it sounds like, okay. I swear. Its to protect you and my mom." 

"Protect you from what? Scott, you're actually kind of scaring me."

"I want to tell you so bad but I can't. Its way too dangerous."

Allison sounded terrified when she said, "We can go to the police."

Scott shook his head, fast. "No! That will make things worse, much worse. For all of us. Please trust me on this."

"I do trust you, more than anyone."

Scott grinned, despite the situation. "Your parents won't be home tomorrow after school, right?"

"Nope. They have a thing to go to. I don't even know what it is, they wouldn't say."

"Okay, then I'm coming over tomorrow and you'll have the full story then. Don't do anything okay? No telling your parents, Lydia, don't even call and talk to Stiles about this."

There was a moment of hesitation. "Does this have to do with Stiles too?"

"Yeah, and I don't know if I can trust him completely for now. Saying that kills me but its true."

Allison sounded like she wanted to ask more questions but she didn't.

"I trust your judgement. You go on to bed, you sound like you're about to fall asleep on me right now. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Little did she know he wouldn't be going to bed for a few hours. He wouldn't even be home. And little did he know, she already had her suspicions. 

* * *

"So you still haven't broken up with her?" Derek asked.

Scott shook his head. "I was going to over there to do it, but I chickened out."

Derek looked about ready to blow a gasket.

Isaac stepped in for the save. "I'll go with him tomorrow." He grabbed Scott's hand. "Maybe it'll be easier with me there."

"That would be almost sweet if we weren't being forced into this shit," Stiles snapped. 

Erica whacked him upside the head. 

Their little control lesson mostly consisted of a conversation about anchors. Once Scott found out what that was, he knew his was Allison. Stiles' was his dad.

When they went to leave, Derek attempted to kiss Stiles. Stiles dodged it, but Derek grabbed him. 

"Get your freakishly sexy body off of you you dick. I don't want you touching me." He squirmed. 

"You will."

He managed to plant a kiss on Stiles. Stiles stopped struggling and melted into it for all of three seconds before he started punching Derek to get off of him

Stiles spent the ride him muttering to himself.

"Nope, I'm not falling for that dick because of one kiss. It was an awesome kiss though. He's hot but he's an asshole. I was just molested by the lips of a hot asshole."

It was like he forgot Scott was there until Scott cleared his throat.

"Stiles, I know you're starting to like whatever part of him that doesn't seem like a nutjob. You just called him a dick. He kissed you once. You barely know him. I don't know what he said when I left your house, but it was probably all lies. Don't fall for him."

Stiles stopped at a stop sign. "Scott, I don't plan on it. Sure, that was a nice kiss. A  _really_ nice kiss, but I know who he is and what he's done. Nothing is going to change that."

Scott wasn't sure, but that sounded like some sort of horrific foreshadowing. 

* * *

Allison answered the door with a huge smile the next day. When she saw Isaac, it fell.

"What's he doing here?" she asked. It wasn't harsh or anything, just curious. 

Scott glanced around and then replied, "he's going to help me tell you what's going on. Actually, he's going to be doing the telling."

Once they were in Allison's room, she started asking questions. "Why can't you tell me, Scott?"

Scott gave her a sad look. "You'll understand in a few minutes. Isaac, start with the weird part that's harder to believe. It'll make it easier to explain the rest."

Isaac nodded. 

"We're werewolves," he said bluntly.

Allison's lip twitched. Isaac shifted and she didn't scream. She didn't even look that surprised. 

"I already knew about werewolves and how my dad hunts them. I overheard my parents a few times." Scott and Isaac were both surprised. "Actually, I first found out because of books in his office. I always thought my dad was secretly into online gaming until I heard them talking about it."

Isaac snorted.

"Then I guess the next part won't be that shocking."

Allison raised an eyebrow. Isaac stood up and pulled the waistband of his pants down to reveal a tattoo identical to Scott's.

Her eyes widened. "Please tell me this is a joke."

Scott shook his head. "Its not. Turn your head, horn dog," he told Isaac. 

"Its nothing I haven't seen," Isaac said with a smile. Scott glared. "What? I saw  _everything_ the night they forced the tattoo on you."

The second she saw the tattoo, Allison exploded. "Oh God. Oh my  _God_. Scott, how did you get tangled up in this!?"

He reminded her of the night he and Stiles spent in the woods.

"It was my fault," Isaac admitted. "Derek wanted Stiles and was going to kill Scott to get him. I saved Scott but dragged him into this mess. Derek allowed it just as long has he broke up with you."

Allison looked like she wanted to be angry but the look on Isaac's face calmed her down. He looked upset.

"You didn't want this either, did you?" Isaac shook his head. "Why did you kill your own dad?"

Isaac swallowed slowly. "Derek made me. He lied when he bit me, told me he was helping me. Then he forced me to kill my dad. He was abusive, but I didn't want him dead."

Scott patted Isaac on the shoulder trying to comfort him. He was a little upset. 

"Exactly who is Derek? How did he force you?"

"The alpha," Isaac replied. "He bit all of us. He forced us to kill people and everything. Scott and Stiles haven't been part of this long enough, so they haven't yet."

Allison looked relieved at that. "So what does he want with Stiles?"

"He's under some sort of delusion that he and Stiles are mates."

"What?" Allison asked. "Mates? The only reference to that I ever ran across while reading my dad's books is that its an old fashioned thing. Werewolves used to call their spouse their mate. There's no such thing as seeing someone and realizing they're your mate."

Scott gaped. "You mean.. he's just got massive crush on Stiles?"

"Sounds like it," Allison said with a nod. "He's lied about that and he's abusing his alpha powers to force you all into doing terrible things."

"That sounds about right," Isaac confirmed. "Its like he brainwashed the others. He never fully got to me, it only happened in the moment. He seems to be brainwashed, himself."

Allison was a little surprised when she heard her aunt Kate was the one that ruined Derek's life. 

"What if my aunt brainwashed him. I thought I knew her, but she sounds like he was really a psycho. What if she turned him into one too?"

It was certainly plausible. 

"Now it makes sense why you couldn't tell me this yourself, Scott. But why could you, Isaac?"

Isaac shrugged. "I never had anyone to tell so he never told me I couldn't tell anyone."

Allison stayed silent for a few minutes before saying anything.

"I wonder why my dad hasn't been able to find Derek. He the top investigator departments bring in to deal with gang activity in the state. He should've been able to find more by now, we've been here for months." 

"I've wondered that to," Isaac said. Then they lapsed into silence again.

"I'm going to find a way to ask him. I'll let him know I know about werewolves from snooping and I'll keep your secret until you want to do something about it."

"That's why I love you but I guess we have to 'break up' now." He used air quotes around 'break up.'

"What.. What if we don't?" Allison asked.

"Meaning?"

"Isaac likes you right? And that's why Derek bit you. So if you want to be safe, you have to be with him, but why not have both? You can tell Derek you're using me to spy on my dad."

Scott and Isaac looked at one another. "That could work," Isaac said.

"Good, now, you two should kiss so you can start getting used to it," Allison told them with a grin.

Scott raised an eyebrow. "You're getting off on this, aren't you? You want a threesome." The last bit wasn't a question.

Allison blushed a little. "I'm not  _getting off_ on it. And I don't want a threesome, but, you know, it could be interesting. We'll just have to see where it goes."

It was very weird making out with a dude while your girlfriend watched. Scott was sure of one thing. Allison  _was_ getting off on it. And that made it weirder was the fact that she liked it made him like it.

* * *

"Have you broken up with her yet?" Derek asked, agitated.

Isaac answered for him. "He was going to, but I thought of a better idea." Derek raised an eyebrow. "We have a threeway and I can keep an eye on her dad and spy for you. Scott told her about us and she... she uh, seemed to like the idea."

Derek grinned. "That's why Isaac is my favorite.. aside of Stiles, of course."

"Hey!" Erica protested. Derek glared at her.

Stiles wasn't too happy about it.

"You get to have a threesome and I'm stuck with creepzilla over there?" he asked through gritted teeth once they were away from the others.

Scott rolled his eyes. "Stop lying to yourself, Stiles. You're falling for him. You don't want to, but you are. Its probably because of his looks and because he's got that whole bad boy thing going on."

Stiles looked insulted and was about to protest but then his face fell. 

"You're right. I can't help it. I don't like what he's done and everything he told me about himself might be a lie, but he's hot and he likes me and he's nice to  _me_ at least."

Scott put his hands on Stiles' shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"As your best friend, I can at least tell you how bad his his for you. He's a shitty individual and that fact that he likes you is his only redeeming quality.. But, its not my place to tell you that you can't be with him. Do what you want." Stiles gave Scott a sad smile. "Just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Don't let him brainwash you like he did the others. You are a good person. Don't be a murderer because he tells you to. I love you, Stiles, I can't lose you."

Stiles hugged Scott so hard that his ribs cracked. 

"I promise, I'm not going anywhere," Stiles muttered. 

Scott wanted to believe it, but a part of him told him that Stiles wasn't going to be able to keep this promise. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might start getting ugly... Uglier, I should say.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, dad, can I ask you a question?" Allison asked. 

She was having dinner with her parents when she gathered up her courage to gather intel.

"You can ask me anything," Chris replied. 

Allison took a deep breath. "Why haven't you been able to catch the Wolf Pack? Its never taken you this long to round up a gang before."

He wasn't expecting that, so he definitely took his time to think of an answer. He chewed his food slowly, forcing her to wait. 

"The circumstances are a little different this time."

"Is it because they're werewolves?"

Chris choked on his food and Victoria spat wine on the table. 

" _What_?" Victoria asked. "Allison.."

"How did you know?"

Allison shrugged. "I snooped in your office a few years ago and saw all of your books. At first, I thought you were weird and were playing some kind of online game with mythical creatures. Then I heard the two of you whispering about werewolves in the kitchen. I put the pieces together."

They lapsed into silence while they processed this. 

Allison was in the middle of a bite of food when her dad spoke.

"Derek Hale."

She inhaled her mashed potatoes and choked.

"What about him?" Allison gasped.

"He's the only werewolf in town that I know of. We used to live here, years ago. Our family had a peaceful agreement with the Hales. When we left, Kate stayed behind. I came back a few times and saw the Hales. Derek was always extremely nice. One time I came back, his eyes were blue, meaning he killed someone. His mother explained what happened. He'd never harm anyone. On purpose at least. When we came back to town a few months ago, I immediately found Derek and talked to him."

Allison knew it was Derek, but she needed to know what he told her dad. "What did he say?"

"The symbol the group uses is the same one that the Hales used to use. Derek even has a tattoo of it. Apparently there's a pack of omegas in town that have adopted that symbol in an attempt to throw suspicion on Derek. He told me that he realized other werewolves were in town, but for some reason he could never find them. He's been tracking them and giving me updates."

Something definitely wasn't right with this story. 

"What's the say Derek isn't the one doing it and he's lying?"

"That was something that crossed my mind actually. Derek told me the attacks started about two weeks before he came back to town to find his sister. He even had proof. Receipts and things from his trip across country and the dates proved him right."

"Huh, well, I hope you find them soon, dad."

Derek Hale had totally two timed her dad. Scott needed to know about that. 

* * *

"I think we need to tell your dad," Scott said after Allison told him and Isaac what she knew. "Tell him everything."

She shook her head. "He might kill you and the others. He said blue eyes means you've killed someone."

Isaac's were blue. Only Scott and Stiles' were yellow. 

"Maybe if he knows the full story, he won't kill any of us but Derek," Scott told her. 

"I don't know," she replied with a shrug. "Still kind of risky. Give me time to find out more. Maybe we won't even have to get my dad involved."

Scott wasn't sure about that but he nodded anyway. 

"What if he kills me because I killed someone?" Isaac groaned. "I didn't want to."

Scott put his hand on Isaac's shoulder. "I'm not going to let you be killed, okay? Allison won't either. I think she's kind of started liking you."

"Oh yeah," Allison agreed. "That jawline and those cheekbones. And those beautiful blue eyes. You natural ones, of course, not the werewolf ones. And your-"

"Allison? I think you're going a little overboard," Scott said snapping her out of it.

She blinked. "Sorry. He's cute, okay?" Scott raised an eyebrow. "Not as cute as you though with your crooked jaw and brown eyes."

Scott smiled and started blushing. Then he noticed Isaac and Allison glancing from one another to Scott several times with grins.

"No! No one is getting in anyone's pants because there's more important things going on," Scott argued. For once he was trying to be responsible. 

Isaac tackled him to the floor.

"Hey, don't start without me," Allison yelled jumping on top of them. 

It ended up being more of a topless wrestling match/tickle fight, but that was perfectly fine with all of them. 

* * *

 Stiles, meanwhile, had been around Derek most of the time. Sure, he was liking the guy, but he had an ulterior motive. He was trying to figure exactly how and why Derek was a complete psycho. In return, Derek was slowly pushing the right buttons and digging into Stiles' mind.

"So you played basketball in high school?" Stiles asked. Derek nodded. "Me and Scott are on the lacrosse team. Not that we've ever got to play. But I'm sure you know that being the huge stalker you are."

Derek just sighed. "Well, now that you're a werewolf, you play a lot better. Break someone's leg, get off the bench and kick ass. If you maul anyone on the other team, just be sure its not on the field where everyone can see."

"I'm  _not_ killing anyone, for the last time."

The response was a laugh. "If tempted the right way, you will and you'll like it."

Stiles rubbed his hands over his face in exasperation.

"Why do you even kill people? What do you get out of it except a bunch of people looking for you even though they don't know its you?"

"Joy."

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "Taking a life makes you happy?"

Derek nodded slowly. Stiles waited for him to speak. "Its a little scary at first, Stiles, I won't lie. Its kind of thrilling, if I'm going to be honest with you. When you finally start getting used to feeling the life leave someone, you start to crave feeling it. Its like a drug."

He wasn't sure, but Stiles felt like he'd read something eerily similar in a horror novel.. Or maybe he heard it in a horror film. 

The scary part was how sincere Derek was about it. And what made it worse that the fact that Stiles had a little thought in the back of his mind wondering what it felt like. Derek had to be messing with his head.

"That's an interesting way to put it," Stiles replied attempting to mask his horror. 

"I can't wait to share it with you," Derek said as though he were talking about an amazing, expensive gift he bought Stiles.

"Mmmhmm," was all Stiles managed. He wanted to just run but something kept him in his seat.

* * *

The night of the full moon went smoothly.. And by smoothly, naturally that meant Scott tried to rip Erica's head off and Stiles dislocated Isaac's shoulder. _Twice_. 

On the night after the full moon, things got.... bad. 

"I bought you two a surprise tonight," Derek said with a grin. 

Stiles perked up. "Please tell me you got us pizza because I'm seriously in the mood for pizza."

Instead of responding, Erica came into the room with a person that had a sack over their head.

"No pizza, yet. Scott, this one is for you."

Erica shoved the person into a chair and tied him to it before she ripped the sack off of his head. It was Jackson Whittemore. His breathing was shallow and he looked terrified and extremely pale. 

"Please don't kill me," Jackson begged. "My parents have a lot of money, they'll give you what you want." He kept begging and begging.

"Scott, I've been informed that this asshole has made your life difficult for several years. Now's your chance to return the favor."

Scott crossed his arms. "I'm not killing him."

Derek shook his head. "I don't want you to. He's still a kid, we don't kill kids. Just make it so he has to visit the hospital." Scott didn't budge. "If you hurt him enough, you and Stiles are closer to actually playing lacrosse instead of sitting on the bench." 

"I'm not hurting him either," Scott snapped.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to pay a visit to your mom.. or maybe your little girlfriend."

"Derek!" Stiles interrupted. "Stop. You can't make Scott do this."

Derek just held up a hand. "Stiles, calm down. You don't want that do you, Scott?"

"Stay away from them," Scott growled. 

"Then do what I say."

Scott huffed and walked over to Jackson. "Sorry, dude."

"McCall, please," Jackson whined. "Sean, I swear I'll never be a dick to you again. Ever."

Suddenly Scott didn't feel all that sorry. The guy had pissed Scott off on a daily basis for like ten years and didn't even know his name? "My name is Scott."

"That's what I said. Look, I'll give you money, all the money you want."

"Erica," Derek said.

She smirked and ripped off a piece of duct tape and put it over Jackson's mouth. He mumbled into it with fear in his eyes.

"He's all your's," she told Scott.

A choice between his mom and Allison getting hurt or hurting a douchebag that's give him hell for years. The answer was obvious. Scott pulled his arm back and punched Jackson dead in the eye. Pretty boy let out a high pitched scream muffled by the tape. 

Scott was about to do it again when Derek grabbed his fist. 

"Use these," Derek said and instantly Scott's claws came out. 

The punch was good enough for Scott. It was honestly something he'd wanted to do for years.. But Derek seemed to be influencing him and making him angry.

His claws raked across Jackson's face and across his chest. 

Most of it was a blur of anger.. Anger that was probably fueled by Derek. Derek had to stop him from going too far. By the time he was finished, Jackson's two-hundred dollar shirt was in tatters and stained red with blood. Scott's fingers were coated in red. Jackson was unconscious. 

Isaac attempted to comfort him by holding his hand. 

"What sort of teenager carries around a eight hundred dollars in cash?" Derek asked as he went through Jackson's wallet. 

He handed each of them a hundred each and stuffed the rest in his pocket. Scott stared at the money in his hand, ashamed of himself. 

Scott didn't realize Stiles was at his side until he touched his shoulder.

"You okay?"

Scott shook his head. "No."

"At least you didn't kill him, right? He'll be okay in a few weeks. In the meantime, one of us will probably get on the field. So that's an upside."

"I-I don't think I want to play lacrosse anymore," Scott whispered. 

Stiles' eyes widened. "What? Why?"

"I'll probably never be able to look at Jackson again without hearing his screaming. Lacrosse means I'll see him all the time."

Realizing how upset Scott was, Stiles said, "how about I take you home and we can watch a movie and get some pizza?"

Scott was about to respond when Derek interrupted. "You're not going anywhere yet. The fun's just started."

They both looked at Derek who was standing behind Jackson with his claws out.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Stiles asked. 

"Taking his memory of the attack. Unless you want him to remember our faces and tell the police?"

When Derek was finished, Erica took Jackson and tossed him in the corner. 

"Stiles, this one's for you. Boyd, if you would, please?"

Boyd nodded. "I'm looking forward to this one," he said.

He left the room then returned with another person. Once he was in the chair, Boyd ripped the sack off of his head. 

It was Mr. Harris, their chemistry teacher. His mouth was already covered with tape so they didn't have to listen to the dickhead.

"Show of hands, who hates this man?" Derek asked, gesturing to Harris.

Erica and Boyd raised their hands. Scott and Stiles just stood there, not amused. Isaac grabbed one of their hands each and jerked them up. 

"Good. Out of everyone in this room, who does this man hate the most?"

Everyone looked at Stiles. 

Derek beckoned Stiles over to him and before Scott could even stop him, Stiles was already halfway across the room.

"This one's for you," Derek said. The tone of his voice sounded like one he'd use if he were presenting Stiles with a new vehicle. He put his hand on Stiles' shoulder. "Do whatever you want. You can even kill him, if you think you're ready."

Mr. Harris' eyes widened in horror and he mumbled into the tape.

Scott didn't even see what Stiles did. He turned his head away and tried to block it out. When he was finished, Scott looked again. Harris was covered in blood and claw marks. His breathing was shallow.

"Finish it!" Erica cried. 

"Only if you're ready," Derek told him.

Stiles looked up and locked eyes with Scott. His eyes were burning yellow.

Scott shook his head, telling Stiles to not do it. He didn't actually think Stiles would, but then he did. In slow motion, Stiles' claws ripped through Harris' throat like paper and the man's head lolled to the side. 

Apparently Scott was about ready to launch forward to get to Stiles, to stop him, without realizing. Isaac's arms were wrapped around him. Stiles' eyes met Scott's again, and he watched as they shifted from yellow to a cold blue, like everyone else's. He looked horrified at what he'd just done.

Derek pulled Stiles into a hug.

"Erica, Boyd, you know what to do with those two," Derek gestured to Jackson's unconscious form and Harris' body. Then he addressed Stiles. "Was I right?"

Almost instantly the guilt in Stiles' eyes was gone, replaced with a hunger. Something that didn't belong in those eyes. 

Stiles nodded. "When can I do it again?" he asked.

Scott didn't stay to hear more, he ran from the building. Isaac was probably following him, but at a distance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you honestly know how hard it is to attempt thinking like a psychopath and describe something like what killing someone feels like? Because its hard.. and very weird. And I would make a shit horror writer. Or a shit murder mystery writer.
> 
> OH MY GOD THIS IS SO HORRIBLE WHAT AM I EVEN WRITING???


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Stiles gone? Maybe. Maybe not.

Scott literally ran the entire way home. It wasn't  _that_ far. He didn't even bother with the door, instead choosing to climb up to the roof and crawl through his window. 

After curling into a ball on the bed, Isaac crawled through the window a minute later. He just stood there awkwardly until Scott made room and he laid down.

"You gonna be alright?"

Scott shook his head. "I'm going to have to quit lacrosse. I'll never be able to look at Jackson again. He won't remember that I did that to him, but I'll always remember it."

"Well, he's a jerk so he definitely deserved the punch in the face. The rest is... unfortunate. He's the best player on the team." Scott hummed in agreement. "What about the Stiles thing?"

Tears prickled Scott's eyes. "I think Stiles is gone. I don't know what Derek's been telling him, but it was so fast. After he... he, you know, he looked so scared and then he wanted to do it again."

Isaac kissed him on the forehead. "He's not gone completely. I think I know what Derek's been telling him." Scott raised an eyebrow. "He spins these stories about how its scary at first and then once you kill, you crave it again. Its like he somehow plants the curiosity of it in your head. That's what happened to me. He captured my dad and took me to him. He said it was natural for me to be scared and described it all to me. I was so guilty afterward, but then I wanted to do it again. After I was away from Derek, I felt guilty again. Anytime I've done something since, it was because I was scared he'd kill me if I didn't or because he'd somehow influenced me, not because I wanted to."

"So he's doing some sort of mind-warping shit?" 

"I guess. Compulsion or something." 

The two of them lapsed into silence. Scott rolled over onto his back and Isaac stayed on his side staring at Scott. After about five minutes, they received company.

Stiles crawled through the window. He stared at the two of them laying on the bed.

"I thought you didn't like him like that?" Stiles asked Scott.

"You thought wrong," Scott replied coldly. 

Isaac got to his feet. "I'll leave you two alone," he said and then he left the room. 

"Are you okay?"

"Are you?" Scott countered. 

Stiles smiled. "I've never felt better. I feel like I'm a new person. I've been made aware of-"

"You fucking killed someone, Stiles," Scott interrupted. "In cold blood."

Stiles' smile fell. "I know you feel like I've, I don't know, betrayed you or something? But I haven't. You'll see. I felt guilty at first but then it was just gone."

"That's because Derek's in your head somehow. Are you that stupid? He's making you do this!"

"Scott, that's crazy talk." 

Scott suppressed the urge to punch Stiles in the face. "Just get out. I can't even look at you right now. Its like I don't even know you anymore."

He laid back down and turned his back on Stiles. 

* * *

Scott managed to hold it together until he told Allison the next day at her house. It was just the two of them, Isaac was making sure none of the others eavesdropped on them. He sobbed like a baby but Allison was really sweet about it all. She let him get snot and tears all over her top and patted him on the back and everything. 

Allison was still gaining werewolf intel from her dad. It was taking time because she didn't want to seem too suspicious about it all. So far, she had nothing that would help them.

Stiles was still himself, though there was a darker side to him. Only Scott was able to see it, even Allison couldn't even tell. He laughed and joked and tried to pretend like Scott didn't totally rip him a new one. Scott went along with it for appearance. 

Isaac and Scott distanced themselves from the others as much as they could without getting on Derek's bad side. It was difficult though.

A few nights after what Scott dubbed 'the worst night ever,' Derek delivered some 'happy' news.

"The cashier at the grocery store was rude to me today, he's yours if you want him," he told Stiles.

"I want," Stiles replied slowly and seductively.

He wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and kissed him. It was all Scott could do to not puke. 

"You're going to kill a cashier because he was rude?" Scott asked incredulously. 

"Uh, yeah," Stiles said as Derek nodded. 

Scott refused to even show his face the following night because he didn't want to see Stiles kill someone else. 

"But you have to come," Stiles said.

"I don't feel too good," Scott lied.

"But... we can't get sick."

Scott shrugged. "I think I ate something bad, I'm not sick. My stomach is just hurting."

Since he wasn't there, he was forced to sit through a play by play the following day. Stiles chased the poor guy through the woods for half an hour, toying with him like it was the Hunger Games or something. Actually, a hunt would be a better description. Finally he tackled the guy before gutting him. Scott felt even more ill. 

Then that weekend, Allison finally had helpful information.

* * *

"I finally found a way to kill Derek," she informed them. 

"Silver bullets?" Isaac asked.

Allison shook her head. "Wolfsbane. Silver doesn't actually work. Long story. The bad thing is that I don't know where to find the wolfsbane, so its going to take a little longer. Unless you want to try cutting him in half somehow?"

"I'll pass on that," Scott grimaced. "What about Stiles, Erica and Boyd? How will get get them out of the way without hurting them?"

"Tranquilizers," Allison answered. "My dad has a gun specifically for that in the garage. The downside is that we need the actual tranquilizers to go in the gun."

That was going to be difficult... unless. 

"Remember the vet I work for during school breaks?" Scott asked. Allison nodded. "I'm willing to bet he has some. And I still have the keys to the clinic."

"You and Isaac should to that," Allison told them. "You'll be less likely to leave fingerprints everywhere." She turned around and reached into a draw. Then she pulled out a small box. "Take a few of these and keep them on you."

"What the hell is this?" Isaac asked curiously.

Allison held one up. "Flashbangs or whatever they're called. They're arrow heads my dad uses for hunting but you can throw them down and they work that way. They'll probably permanently blind a human. A werewolf should be blinded for at least ten minutes, maybe less. If you have to use them close your eyes. And its probably a good idea to have a code word for these just in case you're together and have to use one."

Scott and Isaac glanced at one another and said, "bananas!" at the same time. Both of them immediately burst out laughing.

Allison watched them, amused.

"I'm going to work on finding the wolfsbane. You two won't be able to go near it because you'll get sick. So will I, but since I have normal senses, it won't effect me as long as I don't touch it.. or sniff it."

* * *

After a little digging, Allison discovered a strain of wolfsbane grew locally. Her hope was to find some in the preserve. Without telling Scott nor Isaac where she was going, she grabbed her bow and a knife for protection just in case and headed out into the woods after school. 

Allison searched for a half an hour with no luck. Then she remembered that it was early February, flowers generally didn't grow that time of year. 

 _Well, its supernatural, so maybe it does_ , she thought. _  
_

Then she felt like she was being followed. With lightning reflexes, she grabbed her bow off of her back and notched an arrow and turned around quickly. Stiles was standing three feet away, the arrow aimed toward his chest.

"Why are you out here alone, Allison?" he asked, concerned. "Its not safe."

The fact that it was Stiles had her heart hammering more than when she thought she was being followed by a stranger. Allison knew how to take care of herself, but when confronted with one of her best friends, she naturally let her guard down. She lowered the bow.

She shrugged. "I haven't practiced my archery in a while, so I figured I'd come out and practice," she lied. 

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're not out here to hunt werewolves like your dad does?"

Ignorance was probably a good thing to go for. "Werewolves?" Allison asked. "I think you've been playing to many of those online games, Stiles."

"Don't lie to me, Allison," Stiles said maliciously, taking a step forward. Allison immediately took a step back. "I can hear your heart beating, I know you know."

His brown eyes turned to a cold blue and she just felt her heart break. It was one thing to hear what Scott told her, but to see the actual proof that Stiles killed someone was too much.

"Stiles, Derek is changing you, you've got to see that. The Stiles I know would never have killed someone."

"Stop acting like you know me," Stiles spat. "You've only lived here for a few months, you don't know me. Scott is the only person that knows me and now he's against me. He wants Derek dead."

Allison was about to tell him that Scott wasn't actually against him. He just wanted to protect Stiles, but the retort died on her tongue when Stiles grabbed for her. The bow clattered to the ground and he pulled her against his body, tightly. 

"You're not getting away," he hissed in her ear. 

Then she slammed her head against his nose which caused his grip to loosen. Allison wrenched herself away and ran. She made it all of ten feet before he grabbed her by the arm with a clawed hand. The claws dug into her skin. When she looked at him, he had blood dripping from his nose.

"Stiles, I don't want to hurt you."

He yanked her closer. "Come on, Ally, you're not going to hurt me. I'm your friend, remember?"

Allison slipped her knife out of her jacket pocket and rammed it into Stiles' stomach. He dropped her and doubled over. 

"Never call me Ally," she whispered venomously.

She turned with the intention of running but found herself face to face with a handsome man. The fact that he was flanked with Erica and Boyd told her who he was.

"You hurt Stiles," he said calmly.

Allison could defend herself extremely well, but she'd lost her knife in Stiles' stomach and her bow was behind Stiles. And she was practically surrounded.

"I'm alright, Derek," Stiles replied as he pulled the knife out and dropped it to the ground. "Ally A seems to be trying to save the day, but it doesn't look like she's making any progress."

A horrible fear was building in her gut, but Allison swallowed it down. 

"You know who my dad is, if you hurt me Scott and Isaac will tell him everything."

Derek shook his head slowly with a smile. "I'm not going to hurt you, Allison, but I am going to bite you."

Allison felt a lump in her throat.

"You know what hunters do when they're bitten?" She didn't respond. "They kill themselves. Before their first full moon. You'll have a little under a month. Unless you decide to live as a werewolf of course."

Erica gave her a toothy.. fangy smirk.

"Take her back to the hideout," Derek said to no one in particular.

* * *

"She's not answering her phone," Scott announced, pacing the floor with his phone in hand. "I haven't seen her since school was over. You don't think something happened to her, do you?"

Isaac sat there, watching him. "Maybe her phone is just on silent and she hasn't realized."

Scott nodded and sat down. "Yeah, that could be it." Then he jumped right back up two seconds later. "I can't take any chances, I've got to go over to her house."

"Then I'm coming with you," Isaac said, getting up. 

They had no ride, so they had to walk and it was kind of far. Two blocks from Allison's house, Scott phone rang. He fumbled for it and didn't even look to see who it was before answering.

"Allison?!" he yelled.

But it wasn't Allison's voice.

"Sc-Scott," Stiles choked out. 

"Stiles? Are you alright?"

There was a sniff. "Yes... Er, no. Its Derek. You were right, he's crazy and I don't know how to get away from him. Y-You've got to help me."

"Where are you? The hideout?"

"Yeah, and hurry. I'm kind of scared."

Scott turned and took off running back the way they came. 

"Scott!" Isaac shouted. "Scott, wait, what's going on?"

"Stiles, he needs help getting away from Derek."

"Scott!" Isaac repeated. "What if its a trap?"

Scott stopped in his tracks. As much as he wanted to believe Stiles would come to his sense and call him, it was definitely more likely to be a trap.

"What if its not?" he countered.

Isaac stared at him. "I didn't say don't go. Just plan accordingly. You've got the things Allison gave us, right?"

"Yeah," Scott replied with a nod.

"The code word is still 'bananas?'" Scott nodded. "Alright, you go ahead. I'll stay behind, try calling Allison again. If its a trap, I'll come in the back way cause a distraction."

Scott agreed and before he took off running again, he kissed Isaac. 

Isaac grinned. "I thought you didn't actually like me like that?"

Scott shrugged. "What can I say? You're growing on me. Be careful."

When he reached the hideout, he didn't bother sneaking around. He ran right inside and realized it was a trap right away.

Instead of finding Stiles like a small part of him was hoping, he found Allison, tied to a chair. 

"Scott, get out," she said. "Its-"

"A trap?" Scott finished. "I kind of figured. I'm still getting you out."

"Heya, Scotty," a voice said behind him. 

He turned to see Stiles blocking the door he just came through. 

"I can't believe you fell for that," he laughed. "I should be an actor."

Scott shook his head slowly. "You don't know how much I wished it was the old you calling me, Stiles."

"Actually, I do. I've known you forever, I know  _all_ of your secrets and thought patterns. I know that you're planning on killing Derek. You told Allison, even after we agreed not to. Now she's going to pay for it."

"What? Derek's going to kill her? He doesn't kill teenagers, remember?"

"I'm going to bite her," Derek said and Scott turned to see him standing in front of Allison. 

Erica and Boyd had just come in behind Stiles. Isaac would be coming in any second, all Scott had to do was keep them focused on him so Isaac could get in and get to Allison. He didn't know Allison was there yet but when he saw her, he'd go right for her. 

Scott walked around the room so that all of their eyes were on him and away from Allison. He slipped his hand into his pocket and grabbed a flashbang.

"So why haven't you already bitten her?" he asked casually, stalling for time.

"I was waiting for you so you'd be forced to watch me turn your girlfriend into what her family hates," Derek replied. 

Isaac had slipped into the room and was inching toward Allison. He had to keep their attention so that they wouldn't sense Isaac.

"Scott, you're stalling so Isaac can come in and save Allison," Stiles said. "I know you too well."

"BANANAS!" Scott bellowed and he slammed the flashbang on the floor. 

Even with his eyes closed, he still saw it and it stunned him. Everything was a little fuzzy when he opened his eyes.

"How well do you know me now, Stiles?" he taunted as he ran across the room. 

They were all staggering around like drunken buffoons. Except for Derek who was more in tune with his other senses. 

Isaac had freed Allison and the three of them bolted toward the exit. 

"I'm going to get you for this, McCall!" Erica shrieked.

"Tell it to someone who cares, bitch," Allison retorted. 

Once they were outside, Isaac asked, "we can't get away fast enough on foot."

Scott held up his keys. "Don't have to. I've got a key to Stiles' jeep."

It was something Stiles had given him the day the got the jeep. When Scott got his own car, he intended to give Stiles a key as well. They already had keys to each other's house, so why not? They even knew each other's locker combinations and usernames and passwords. 

A minute later, they were speeding down the road.

"They're going to go for your mom," Allison spoke up. "You realize that, right?"

"She's working in a hospital full of people," Scott replied. "They wouldn't."

"Uh, what about when she gets off and goes home?" 

"Shit." He dug his phone out. "Call my mom and put it on speaker. I don't want to wreck." He was going over the speed limit and didn't need any distractions. 

He lied to his mom and asked if she could come outside. It was the only way he could take her without a scene. 

Sure enough, when he pulled up outside the emergency room, Melissa was waiting. He climbed out and walked around to her and hugged her.

"What's the matter? You've got that look you get when you're worried."

Scott took a deep breath. "Mom, there's no time to explain. I know you're working but this is important. Get in the jeep. If you don't, I can and I _will_ force you to get in and I don't want to be forced to kidnap my own mom. "

The fear in his voice must've scared her because she did as he asked. No fight at all.

"Go to my house," Allison instructed as she dialed on her phone. "Dad, open the garage door. I'll explain when I get there, just please, do it."

The jeep almost rolled over as he turned into the Argents' driveway. The garage door was open so Scott pulled in. 

"Scott, where's Stiles and why do you have his jeep?" Melissa asked. Clearly it was something she'd wondered about the whole ride.

"We'll explain inside."

Allison closed the garage door before they followed her into the house.

"Mom, dad," she said when they were in the kitchen, "please tell me you have a way to ward the house against werewolves. Please."

Any sane werewolf would stay away from the Argents' house, but it was clear that Derek wasn't a sane werewolf.

"Uhhhh," Chris stammered as he looked at Scott, Isaac, and Melissa.

Victoria sprang into action and took a canister from the cabinet and sprinkled something across the floor in front of the back door.

"The house is lined with rowan, which keeps the supernatural out. This is mountain ash, which is from the rowan tree, it has the same properties. Now the circle is complete and nothing supernatural can get in or out. Now, Allison, sweetie, what's happening?"

All three of the teenagers started blurting out everything at once.

"The Wolf Pack."

"Its Derek Hale, he bit me."

"He bit me and Stiles too."

"He made me kill my dad."

"Stiles killed Mr. Harris. He threatened to hurt my mom. I hurt Jackson... a lot."

"He kidnapped me and was going to bite me until Scott and Isaac came for me."

"Please don't kill us!"

"Don't kill Stiles, Derek's brainwashed him. Please."

"Wait wait wait," Chris said, "slow down. One at a time."

They ended up in the living room drinking tea as they all explained what happened. Contrary to what Derek had lead them to believe, Chris and Victoria didn't try to kill them as soon as they found out they were werewolves. Chris was angry when he realized Derek played him and lied. Melissa believed they were all nuts until Scott and Isaac proved the werewolf thing. She was freaked out but hugged Scott and squeezed him to death.

"Everyone just stay here tonight, we'll plan in the morning. I can make a phone call and get some help. We'll take care of Derek and save the others because they're not themselves," Chris told them all. "And you two, if I so much as catch you upstairs tonight..."

"You'll pump us full of wolfsbane?" Isaac asked.

No one had eaten dinner, so they all ordered take out. During the middle of their meal, Scott's phone rang. It was Stiles' dad.

"Hello?"

" _Scott, have you and Stiles had some sort of fight?_ "

"Uh, kind of, but its complicated, why?"

" _He just came home and smashed that picture of the two of you that's been on the living room wall for years. Now he's in his room breaking things and.. he's not himself. You two have had arguments before, but this is ridiculous._ " He concentrated and could hear some sort of noise in the background over the phone.

Scott put his take out container on the table. "He's alone, right?" 

" _Of course._ "

"I'll be there in five minutes." He hung up. "I think the sheriff might be in danger," he told everyone in the room.

"I'm going with you," Isaac and Allison said at the same time.

"No," Scott said. 

"I'm going with you," Chris said, "and I'm not taking no for an answer."

Scott couldn't argue with a man who know how to kill him a dozen different ways and already had the means to if he so wished. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using some elements from when Stiles was possessed. There's definitely a big one in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of a slow chapter this time.

Scott could hear yelling inside when they pulled up to Stiles' house.. It was a one-sided argument because all Scott could hear was Stiles yelling. The sheriff was trying to calm him down without raising his voice. What Stiles was yelling about was a mystery but Scott heard his own name. 

Scott kicked the front door in and burst into the house.

Chris lingered at the doorway. He and Scott made a deal. Scott would _try_ to take care of Stiles without hurting him too badly while Chris made sure they had no company. If it went sour, Chris would step in. It was either that or Chris' suggestion of shooting Stiles in the kneecaps so that they could temporarily incapacitate him.

"WHY DID YOU CALL THAT TRAITOR?" Stiles screamed at his dad. 

"Son, I don't know what's going on, but you two need to work it out."

Sheriff Stilinski was backed against the wall in the dining room with pure terror on his face. If he had been in that situation with anyone else, he would've gotten out his gun and threatened them. But this was Stiles. There was no way he'd ever threaten his own son like that. 

Stiles never yelled at his dad.. Well, the time he walked in on his dad having a double bacon cheeseburger didn't count. There was a lot of yelling that day. Scott knew Stiles was gone and there was one way to get him back. 

Scott tackled Stiles to the floor and they rolled until they hit the wall.

"Stiles, that's your dad. Stop yelling at him," Scott ground out from where he was straddling Stiles' waist. "He-."

"He called you, _didn't he_?" Stiles spat before Scott could finish his sentence. Then he bucked Scott off. 

Scott crashed to the floor then the next thing he knew, he was flying through the air and smashing into a glass cabinet full of Stiles' mom's china. It shattered and Scott was being stabbed with several pieces of glass and several uncomfortable places. 

Slowly, he got back to his feet, and glanced back at the cabinet. Everything was broken. Stiles loved everything in there because it all belonged to his mom. He was going to be heartbroken. 

Stiles growled at him, eyes flashing. Scott did the same. Stiles came running at him, not all flaily like he used to be. Scott bashed him as hard has he could with his forearm, sending his best friend flying into the dining room table, where it creaked ominously. 

Stiles was on his feet almost immediately and then Scott was tumbling over the sofa and landing on the coffee stable, which collapsed. Scott clambered back to his feet and hopped back over the sofa.

Immediately, Stiles was on him again, swinging at his face with a clawed hand. Scott backed up and avoided being hit, but his nose wasn't lucky. One of Stiles' claws raked against the tip of his nose. Scott pulled his fist back and slammed it into Stiles' nose with a sickening crack and a gush of blood.

"Son of a bitch," Stiles groaned in a very Stiles-like fashion as he bought his hand up to his nose. "This is the  _second_ time my nose was broken today."

"Who broke it the first time?" Scott asked. He already had a feeling he knew. Maybe if he could just keep Stiles talking....

"Allison." Scott smiled, he couldn't help it. "She also stabbed me." Stiles pointed to the bloodstained slash on the front of his shirt that Scott hadn't noticed yet. 

Scott didn't hear what Stiles said after that, but he heard the word 'bitch' and it set him off. He tackled Stiles head on and the two of them landed awkwardly on the edge of the dining room table. Stiles' back popped in a way that would  _not_ have been good if he were human and the table tipped over. He kicked Scott off and rolled away. Scott pounced on him like a cat and punched him in the jaw. He kept punching Stiles as though he were possessed by some kind of demon and he'd get it out by punching it out. 

Stiles chuckled in between grunts and managed to slip away. Stiles was quickly on his feet, but Scott grabbed his ankle causing him to come crashing down. He landed on a table and shattered a lamp. When Stiles came up again, he had an iron poker from the fireplace and was brandishing it as though it were a sword. Stiles swung it at Scott but Scott ducked. When he stood up straight again, Stiles bought the poker straight at him. It poked him in the stomach, running him through. 

He let out a strangled gasp then cried out when Stiles gave the poker a twist.

"How's that feel, Scotty?" he asked. Scott didn't answer. "Answer me," Stiles snapped.

"Amazing," Scott ground out. He wasn't going to give the satisfaction to Stiles and admit how much it hurt. 

Chris stepped into the room then with his gun pointed at Stiles. Scott immediately freaked out but he realized it was a distraction.

"That's enough, Stiles."

"Its not too late for you to join in on the fun, Mr. Argent," Stiles told him. "To be honest, I'm surprised you waited this long since you're the big bad werewolf hunter."

Scott slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a little syringe Chris had handed him before they left. 

Chris had done a little digging in his work bench and handed Scott the syringe. " _This is a sedative infused with wolfsbane. Get in close and use it on Stiles. It'll knock him out for at least an hour, giving us some time to do something with him. It won't hurt him,_ " Chris had said. Chris kept sedatives use when treating minor injuries after hunting.

He jabbed it into the side of Stiles' neck and injected him. Almost immediately, Stiles looked woozy. He stumbled a bit. 

"How's that feel, Stiles?" Scott echoed. 

"Asshole," Stiles managed to get out before he hit the floor, out cold.

Scott sank to his knees. 

"Scott.. Scott, are you alright?" Chris asked.

"'M fine," Scott groaned. 

"Brace yourself. This is going to hurt."

He wrenched the poker out of Scott's stomach and dropped it. Scott screamed. Blood splattered everywhere. Then Scott collapsed onto his butt, relieved. 

"We could've avoided all of that if you had've just let me pop him in the kneecaps," Chris told Scott.

"And I wasn't going to let you shoot my best friend."

Sheriff Stilinski slowly came over and knelt beside Stiles. Scott had forgotten he was even there. He hadn't moved or said anything the whole time. Not that Scott could blame the man. It wasn't everyday your son came home and turned into a raging monster then destroyed the living room while fighting his best friend.

"What's wrong with him?" the sheriff asked.

Scott was going to blurt out the werewolf thing, but he realized the sheriff was staring at dark purple and blue veins slowly spreading from where Scott jabbed Stiles with the needle.

"What did you make me do to him?" Scott yelled at Chris.

"Nothing. Its just the poison spreading. Its not strong enough to kill him because its been diluted. It weakened him enough for the sedative to work. It'll wear off in a hour or so." I even went as far as to use a gun that wasn't loaded to point at him because I didn't want to hurt him," Chris explained. "We'll continue this later though, we need to get him out of here before the others show up." 

Sheriff Stilinski looked between Chris and Scott. 

"Isn't anyone going to tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Later," Scott said. "Sheriff, just trust me and come with us." He picked Stiles up in his arms. "Both of you keep your guns out and shoot if anyone approaches. No killing. Unless its Derek, then aim for his head."

* * *

Scott and Chris took Stiles straight to the basement. Isaac followed them down very hesitantly. The ladies remained upstairs to fill the sheriff in on everything. 

"Are you alright, Isaac?" Scott asked when he saw Isaac looking around nervously.

He nodded. "Yeah, I just don't really like basements.. My dad, uh, before Derek made me, you know, locked me in a freezer in our basement."

That made Scott feel bad so after he helped Chris sit Stiles' unconscious body in a chair, he walked over to Isaac and took his hand. 

"There's no freezers down here and no one's going to hurt you. I promise."

Isaac smiled. 

The sound of duct tape tearing made them look at Chris. He was strapping Stiles to the chair.

"That's not doing to hold him," Scott pointed out. He knew that much and he figured Chris did too.  

Chris shook his head. "No. Its not." Then he pulled over some sort of device. "This isn't painful, I promise and I wouldn't if it weren't necessary."

"What?"

"This machine will send a mild electrical current through Stiles' body essentially making him human. He'll be weaker and he won't be able to shift."

"And it won't hurt him?"

Chris shook his head again. "Not at all. Want to see?" He held out a clip to Scott.

Scott shrugged and extended his arm. Chris clipped it on and flipped a switch. He twitched a little but then the electricity felt like a constant tickle.

After seeing for himself, he let Chris do it and he said Stiles would wake up soon. 

When Chris headed back upstairs, Scott pulled a chair up next to Stiles' and sat to wait. He was going to try talking sense into Stiles while he could. Isaac lingered behind him.

"Isaac?" Scott asked. "Where are you living?" It was something he hadn't actually thought about until Isaac mentioned his dad and the basement. 

Isaac frowned. "With Derek. He's got a decent apartment downtown and he let me stay with him."

"After this is over, I'm going to ask my mom if you can live with us."

"Scott.."

With a shake of the head, Scott glared at him. "Don't. I know she'll say yes and I'm not having you live on the streets." He stared at Isaac daring him to protest. When he didn't get one, he said, "you should go upstairs and get some sleep. And think about what color you want to paint your new room."

"A light blue," Isaac said. "My favorite color. And thanks, Scott."

Scott wasn't alone long. Less than five minutes after Isaac headed upstairs, Sheriff Stilinski came down.

"I wish you boys would've said something sooner. A lot could've been prevented."

"Would you have told  _your_ parents?" Scott asked. "We were scared. A lunatic bit us, turned us into werewolves, left us in the woods all night, and forced tattoos on us."

"I see where you're coming from." Then he froze. " _Tattoos_?"

Scott sighed. "They're in awkward places. Don't ask."

The sheriff nodded. "So, uh, Mr. Harris' body was found yesterday morning. Stiles did that to him?" Scott nodded slowly. "And the Whittemores came to the station the other day to file a report about their son's attack. That was you?"

"Yeah," Scott croaked. "I didn't want to though. He's.. he's okay, right?"

"He's in stable condition. His face isn't going to be very pretty, but I'm sure his parents can afford a plastic surgeon or something. He lost a lot of blood and you somehow punctured his kidney or something. He'll be okay in a few months."

That relieved Scott. 

"Are you going to have to arrest us?" 

Sheriff Stilinski snorted. "On what grounds? If whatever Argent is going to plan goes well, we're going to all be pinning this on a dead Derek Hale. All of you kids are going to be kept as far away from this as I can keep you. He's been using all of you. Allison explained how Derek was his.. alpha powers?" 

"Yeah."

"And he was controlling you all in certain ways. That's not going to hold up in a court of law. No fingerprints have ever been found, no eye witnesses. It'll all work out."

Before Scott could say anything, he noticed Stiles's heartbeat getting faster. Stiles hadn't moved though.

"I'm going to head upstairs and get some rest," the sheriff said. "Don't stay up too late. Tomorrow is going to be a long day. If he wakes up.. tell him.. tell him that I love him and it'll be alright."

Scott nodded.

Once the sheriff was gone, Stiles lifted his head up. 

"Where am I?" He tried moving but realized he couldn't. "Scott, what's going on?"

"I'm not telling you where we are because I know you know exactly what's going on."

Stiles sighed. "You got me."

"You heard what your dad said?" Stiles nodded. "Why did you pretend to be asleep?"

Stiles took a deep breath. "I yelled at him and scared him and I'm not ready to face him yet. That's the only thing I've felt bad about so far." Scott remained silent. "So, you've got me alone, tied up in a basement. What are you going to do with me?"

"What am I supposed to do?" Scott asked. "Torture you?"

Stiles shrugged. "If our positions were switched, its what I'd do."

"No. You wouldn't."

"Maybe. I don't know. I've got so many conflicting thoughts going around in my head," Stiles groaned. 

Scott shifted around in his chair. "Well, let's talk about it. What's going on in that head of yours right now? Normally I can tell, but I can't anymore."

Stiles chewed on his lip. "I look at you and I see my best friend, the person I love the most in this world besides my dad.. But I also want to rip your face off. I killed someone and I'm appalled by it but I can't seem to feel guilty. And I'm still confused about when you started to actually like Isaac."

"Me liking Isaac is a recent thing.. Anyway, what about Derek? I thought you loved him?"

"I don't even think I know what love is, Scott. I know I love you and my dad and I've had that crush on Lydia forever, but I didn't love her. I just don't know. I think you were right about his mind fucking because when I'm with him, everything else gets pushed to the back of my mind. He's all that matters. Right now, there's all kinds of things just floating around in my head. I do like him though, he's not a complete ass all the time and we did have fun sometimes... Non-murder type fun."

Scott blinked. "Please tell me you didn't sleep with him, Stiles." Stiles avoided Scott's eye. "Seriously? Did he force you?"

Stiles shook his head. "No, of course not. Its probably the only thing he didn't like coerce me into or something. He never mentioned sex at all and I was just.. you know, horny and jumped him. He went for it and I don't regret it. It was amazing. I mean, how many people can say they slept with a serial killer werewolf and lived to tell the tale?"

"Probably none," Scott laughed. "Well as long as you liked it. Congrats on finally getting laid. I want no details."

"You'd deserve it. You gave me graphic details of your first time with Allison." Suddenly, Stiles smiled. "Hey, I think this talking is working. Whatever compulsion shit he pulled on me is kind of fading. Maybe being knocked out helped some but talking to you is making it better. I mean, I still want to hurt you, but not as bad. Talk about something not related to all of this crap. It could help break his control."

Scott sat up in his chair. "Um, alright. What about the day we first met?"

"What is this, a fucking therapy session?" Scott glared. "Okay, I guess it kinda is."

"Do you remember the story well enough to tell? Or should I start?" Scott asked. 

Stiles scoffed. "Bitch please, I remember that day as though it were yesterday. Its my earliest memory."

_It was a sunny, warm day in early October (at least according to their parents who told them so when they got older. They were five, they didn't know months yet.) Scott and Stiles were in the same class but they hadn't talked to one another yet. Stiles had a weird name no one could pronounce and it caused everyone to avoid him. Except Jackson, who was a little brat._

_That morning, in Ms. Blair's kindergarten class at Beacon Hills Elementary, Jackson had tripped Stiles as the class made their way across the room for circle time. The teacher's back was turned. They were all gathering around on the rug and Stiles had tears in his eyes. He happened to sit next to Scott._

_"You okay?" Scott asked._

_Stiles nodded and wiped the tears away. "Jackson maded me fall."_

_"Alright, everyone," Ms Blair said. "Let's start with the alphabet today."_

_At recess, Stiles got his revenge._

_He was lined up, waiting to go down the swirly slide. Jackson was right in front of him. Greenberg was right behind him. When it was Jackson's turn, Stiles went down directly behind him. The details were kind of blurry but Stiles somehow kicked Jackson over the edge of the slide. He fell to the ground and started screaming and crying. Later they learned Jackson sprained his wrist._

_Stiles slipped over the back edge of the slide just as Greenberg went down behind him. Greenberg was extremely shy and talked to no one but his friends and apparently his mom. Since he was seen coming down right after Jackson, he was blamed for it and Mr. Spears dragged him to the principal's office._

_Scott was on the swing a short distance away and saw the whole thing. When Stiles realized Scott was staring right at him, he ran over to the swings and took the one next to him._

_"Pwease don't tell," Stiles begged._

_Scott smiled. "I won't. I pwomise." He kicked his feet and started swinging. "I'm Scott."_

_"I'm... Uh. I can't say my name. Too hard."_

_He got a laugh in response. "What your last name?"_

_"Stilinski."_

_Scott swung in silence for a minute and Stiles started to get nervous. "I'll call you Stiles. Okay?"_

_"I like it."_

_The name stuck and they were inseparable from that moment on._

"We should probably thank Jackson," Stiles said afterward. "If it weren't for him making me mad enough to shove him off the slide, we might've never become friends."

Scott put his face in his hands. "Yeah, we can thank him once he gets out of the hospital," he mumbled into his palms. 

Stiles gave him a sad look. "Forgot about that. At least you didn't do what I did."

"It wasn't your fault. You.. you weren't yourself." A tear fell and started rolling down Stiles' cheek and he sniffed. "Hey, none of that," Scott said gently.

"But I-I hurt you too and A-Allison," Stiles choked out with a trembling lip.

Scott used his sleeve and wiped Stiles' tears. "No one blames you. Its all on Derek."

He stood up and gave Stiles the most awkward hug ever. It was really hard to hug someone bound to a chair. Then he felt teeth sink into his shoulder.

"Ouch, you little shit," Scott yelped, jerking back. "What are you, a vampire now?"

Stiles snorted. "Sorry. There was still some part of me that wanted to hurt you. Also, it was your shoulder, not your neck."

Before Scott could respond, Stiles' stomach made a loud rumble. 

"I should probably get you some food." 

"Do you think could get me out of this chair? I kinda have to pee and this is uncomfortable."

"Uh, I'll get you some food and see what Mr. Argent says. I hate to admit it, Stiles, but I still don't trust you just yet. At least not enough to set free completely."

Stiles nodded. "Figures but its understandable. I'll settle for the food right now, but come up with something fast or else you'll be cleaning up pee."

Chris and the sheriff were the only two still awake. They questioned the bloody shoulder and Scott had to admit that Stiles bit him. While Scott was heating up some of the left over take-out they all had earlier, Chris and the sheriff went down to the basement and locked Stiles in a circle of mountain ash. Scott considered it a good sign that Stiles didn't attack Chris before he stepped out of the circle. Also, it was easier because it meant no one had to feed Stiles, he could eat on his own. That would've been an awkward experience. 

Scott spent the night in the basement with Stiles, refusing to leave him alone. Right before dozing off, he heard a depressed howl in the distance. It was Derek calling out for Stiles, asking for a response so he could find him.

"I'm sorry, Derek," Stiles muttered. "You're on your own."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT: My little version of how Scott and Stiles met is based on a true story! I also wanted to change it up and do something different than what I've read before.
> 
> The real version happened when I was in second grade or so. This kid named Billy had just gone down the spiral slide. This boy named Kyle some how pushed him off of the slide. Billy fell and broke his arm. Kyle hopped off of the back of the slide and hid so no one saw him. My friend Shannon was seen coming down after Billy and she got blamed for pushing him off the slide and she didn't do it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning.. This gets hella sad. Like, so sad I legit almost cried while writing it.
> 
> Also.. suicide in this. I feel compelled to say that even though its kind of a spoiler.

Victoria and Melissa teamed up and cooked a spectacular breakfast the next morning. Sheriff Stilinski bought a plate down to Stiles, who was still locked in the mountain ash circle. Scott headed upstairs to get some food and give them a little time alone. Stiles probably wanted to spew apologies at his dad. 

Scott was sitting at the table with Allison and Isaac eating when Chris came in through the front door with... Scott's boss?

" _Dr. Deaton_?" he asked.

"Hello, Scott. Chris, you didn't tell me Scott was mixed up in this mess," Deaton said. 

Chris shrugged. "I didn't know you knew one another. You kids just finish your breakfast, we'll talk when you're done."

While they were finishing up, Deaton went down to the basement and gave Stiles a once over. Scott headed down as he was closing his bag. Scott didn't know what was in it. He was inside of the mountain ash circle and Stiles wasn't trying to hurt him. Definitely a good sign. 

Once Deaton saw Scott he said, "I don't know what you did to break Derek's control, Scott, but it worked."

"True love broke the curse," Stiles joked. 

"Something like that," Scott agreed. 

"I still can't believe Derek Hale would do something like this," Deaton admitted. "I was the Hales' emissary. I knew Derek extremely well. He was such a nice kid."

"People change," Chris said. "Sometimes for the worse."

"What's an emissary?" Stiles asked.

"A pack adviser. We aren't part of the pack but we help. My sister is also an emissary for another pack."

Deaton, Chris, and Sheriff Stilinski started discussing Derek and things that had happened. Scott walked over to Stiles.

"You doing okay?" he asked.

Stiles nodded. "Your boss said that I should stay here until its over. Derek had a lot of control over me so who knows what would happen if I went around him again." Scott gave a nod in agreement. "Your boss knows about this stuff, how freaky is that?"

"Very," Scott snorted.

He turned back to the adults. Isaac and Allison were coming down the stairs.

"-using his powers to brainwash his betas into doing what he wants is insane," Deaton was saying. "Also biting teenagers without permission and dragging them into this mess."

"What could've caused him to do a complete one-eighty like that?" the sheriff asked.

"I'm not entirely certain," Deaton replied.

"Could he have been brainwashed himself?" Isaac piped up. That was his theory at least. 

Deaton considered that. "Its plausible. But who would've done it? And why?"

"Uh, he told us about watching gangs and stuff in New York. He blamed himself for what Mr. Argent's sister did to his family and distanced himself from his sister to protect her," Scott told them. 

Something about Chris' reaction told them he didn't know his sister murdered the Hales. 

"He must've been the one that killed Kate," Chris muttered. "But why would he kill his sister if he wanted to protect her?"

"Derek said his uncle came out of his coma and killed his sister. He found out what his uncle did and killed him in revenge," Isaac said.

"He's going to have to be put down," Deaton conceded gravely. "He's brainwashed _himself_ and there's no way for _us_  to reverse that damage to his mind. Had it been someone else's doing, we may have had a chance. Derek was always very stubborn and probably still is, it wouldn't do any good to try talking to him. He would only change if he wanted to."

Stiles nodded vigorously. "Derek _is_ pretty stubborn."

"So you're going to kill him?" Scott asked Chris.

"Normally, I would, Scott, but this is a unique circumstance. If I were to kill Derek, there would be no alpha. None of you would have any guidance, you would be omegas and possibly turn into feral animals. You would start hurting people on your own and then I would be forced to put all of you down."

Scott was seriously confused. "Then what are we going to do?"

Chris nodded at Deaton.

"There are two general ways to become an alpha," Deaton start to explain. "One is inheritance. An alpha can willingly pass on their position to a beta in their pack. The other is for a beta or even an omega to kill an alpha. The others need an alpha. You and Isaac are the only two that were able to resist Derek on your own. Even Stiles need your help to be himself again, Scott. I'm sorry to put this on your shoulders, but one of you is going to have to kill Derek."

Scott and Isaac stared at one another.

"You can work it out between the two of you to see who does it," Chris said. "You won't have to do this alone, myself and Allison will help bring him down to make it easier."

"Scott should do it," Isaac blurted out.

 "Dude!" Scott protested. 

"He's right," Stiles spoke up. "It needs to be you."

Scott was about to protest again. "You talked Stiles out of Derek's control," Isaac said. "You.. you gave me a real chance. Look at me, Scott, I'm not alpha material." Scott opened his mouth to say he wasn't either but Isaac's mouth was on his before he could even speak. Stiles wolf-whistled. "It might be a little soon for me to say this, but I love you, Scott, and I believe in you."

"Ditto," Stiles agreed. 

"Me too," Allison said, pecking him on the cheek.

All three adults looked slightly confused.

"Am I missing something here?" Chris asked looking between Scott, Allison and Isaac.

"Um, we're kind of in a polyamorous relationship," Allison admitted. "That _is_ what this is, right boys?"

"I guess so?" Isaac shrugged.

"Oh," Chris said. "Okay."

He looked a little shell shocked but Scott figured they'd be sat down and talked to later. After everything was over and done. 

"Thank you for your help, Alan," Chris said, clapping Deaton on his shoulder. 

"Glad I could be of help. Oh, and before I forget." The vet reached into his bag and pulled out a few vials. "The tranquilizers you asked for. Should be more than enough, I hope. Strong enough to knock the toughest alpha out for at least an hour."

* * *

Planning took the rest of the afternoon. None of the parents were thrilled about what was going to have to happen, but they understood. All of them stayed cramped in the Argent's basement so Stiles wouldn't be left alone. 

Allison spent some time making sure her bow was in perfect condition. Chris and the Sheriff loaded their guns just in case they had to step in. Victoria loaded the tranquilizers. 

After a couple of hours, it was time to make a move. Victoria and Melissa made a late lunch for everyone with Isaac's help while the others loaded up the vehicle. 

Scott went back down to the basement one final time to say bye to Stiles. Stiles' eyes looked slightly bloodshot, like he either been crying or smoking a lot of weed.

"We're heading out," he said. 

Stiles gave him a small smile. "Next time I see you, you'll be my alpha."

" _If_ you see me. This whole thing could blow up."

"Don't," Stiles told him. "You can't think like that or it might end up that way. I honestly don't know what I'd do if I lost you, Scott. I'd hug you right now if it weren't for this damn mountain ash."

Scott snorted. "Well, I guess this is it." Okay, yeah, he was stalling. So sue him. He was nervous.

"Before you go, do you think you could do me a favor?" Stiles asked.

"Anything," Scott answered with a nod. 

Stiles held up his phone. "Its okay if you aren't able to, but I made a video for Derek. Try to talk him into watching it before... you know. I would've sent it to him, but it might tip him off."

"I'll see what I can do."

Stiles tossed the phone to him and thanked him.

When Scott was walking up the stairs, he heard Stiles sniff loudly. No matter what his best friend said, Scott knew he really genuinely liked Derek.. just not the serial killer part. He made a deal with himself that he would try talking to Derek for Stiles' sake before any sort of attack went down.

* * *

Scott had texted Derek an hour previously to arrange a meeting at the old Hale house. The hour was almost up when they arrived and got into position. 

Isaac insisted on staying with Scott, against his wishes. He wouldn't stay back. Chris had taken up position inside the burned out Hale house at a shattered window. The sheriff and Allison were somewhere close by.

Derek's car came up the driveway. He got out, Erica and Boyd lingering behind him.

"Where's Stiles?" Derek growled.

"Safe from you," Scott told him. "In fact, he asked me to pass on a message to you."

Derek stood there, arms folded with an angry look. He didn't respond. Scott pulled out and tossed the phone across the clearing, knowing Derek would catch it.

He looked down at it and touched the screen.

" _Hi, Derek_ ," Stiles' voice said on the phone. Scott could hear it across the clearing. " _This is very awkward, but since I probably won't be seeing you again, I figured this was the best way to tell you how I feel."_ Stiles sighed.  _"Here goes... You're really sweet, at least when we're on alone. And kind of romantic. Not to mention hot as fuck. You are the first person that ever actually wanted me and I loved that and wanted to see the good in you. But you tried to change me. You_ did _change me. You forced me to kill someone. Two someones. That's not something I would ever do. That was fucked up of you._

 _"I realize I'm the one that jumped_ you _when we did the sex, but that's not really me either. I don't regret it though. You made me feel.. I don't want to be cliche and say 'special' but I think that's the only word I can come up with. I hate that things have to end up the way they do. I love you, Derek, I really do, but I don't think I'm_ in love _with you. To be honest, I don't even know what was real or not because you screwed with my mind so much. Scott managed to bring me back."_

Stiles sounded more and more choked up the longer he talked. That was probably why his eyes were red when Scott went to see him before they left.

 _"I just wanted you to know someone cared about you, okay. I do know that was real."_ There was a pause and a giant sniff.  _"Goodbye, Derek._ "

The video just ended there. The anger showed on Derek's face because he ended up break Stiles' phone in his hand. The pieces dropped to the ground.

"What did you do?" Derek growled, punctuating each word, at Scott. 

"Saved my best friend from your pathetic ass," Scott bit back. "You were so desperate for someone to actually like you, you chose to pick up a teenager then brainwash him into falling for you." Derek's red eyes seemed to get darker. "The thing is, I know Stiles well enough to know he actually fell for you and believed you could change. All your brainwashing did was turn him against me and make him do things he'd never do. You made Isaac kill his own father. Do you think he _actually_ wanted his dad to die? Jail would've suited him just fine. You were only focused on making people into monsters like you. "

Erica and Boyd stayed behind Derek and were respectively quiet. Derek must've told them not to talk unless prompted.

Derek didn't respond so Scott continued. 

"The original intention was for me to come here and kill you. I had to be talked into it. I could've let Argent do it, but then there would be no alpha here for anyone. Argent would be forced to kill all of us eventually. I don't want to kill you, Derek. I love Stiles, he's my brother, I would walk through the gates of hell for him. I know how he really feels about you and that's why I'm giving _you_ a chance for the better. Be the person you used to be, be what Stiles believes you can become."

Scott could practically hear Chris thinking,  _that wasn't the plan we agreed to!_

Derek spoke, but it sounded more like he was talking to himself than to Scott. "I'm a sick person," he admitted. "I can't change, even for Stiles."

Scott took a step toward Derek and opened his arms awkwardly. Erica and Boyd growled at him. 

"You can and you will if you want to see Stiles again. He cares about you. I know deep down, Isaac even cares about you. Hell, if you'd stop frying their brains," he pointed at Erica and Boyd, "you'll find that they probably care about you too. You've done absolutely nothing for me so I honestly don't give a damn. I'm giving you a choice for Stiles and only Stiles."

The fighting portion of the day seemed to be commencing because Derek flicked his hands and revealed claws. Scott copied him. Boyd and Erica were in a fighting stance.

Chris must've assumed the fighting was about to start because there was a quiet sound, like pressurized air being released and Boyd dropped to the ground. Derek spun around and told Erica to get out of there. She barely had time to turn around before she hit the ground. Derek looked kind of angry.

"They're just tranquilized," Scott told him. "They'll be perfectly fine later."

Derek acknowledged Scott's words with a short nod. Then he roared in challenge at Scott.

Scott heard a gun clicking and a bowstring being pulled somewhere out of his line of sight. Isaac tensed up behind him, having not spoken at all the whole time. 

Scott made his move and approached Derek and aimed to claw him. His hit didn't land. Derek grabbed Scott's wrist. Scott went to land a blow with his other hand and Derek grabbed that one too.

"I just wanted a family again," Derek said sadly. "I'm just a huge fuck up." The poor guy sounded like he was really upset.

"You had a weird way of going about it," Scott replied. "You could've started by building a pack and asking everyone for permission before biting them. Sure, you fucked up, but you can right your wrongs."

Derek looked at Scott straight in the eye, intensely and, instead of responding, he just said, "do you really think you're alpha material, Scott?" Scott had no idea what to say. "I doubt it. You're too weak."

"I'm  _not_ weak," Scott snapped back. 

That seemed to be what Derek wanted to hear. His look softened a little. He dropped one of Scott's hands and held onto the other so Scott couldn't back away.

"Prove it and kill me," Derek told him. Scott's eyes widened. 

He shook his head. "I-what?"

"You can't do it can you?" Derek asked. "You're right, you aren't weak. It makes you strong. I'm the weak one and I'm not worthy of being an alpha. I became one from revenge." Scott was kind of confused to say the least. "Does Stiles really love me?"

"Yeah, he does."

Derek closed his eyes and nodded. "Promise me you'll take care of them." He glanced at Erica and Boyd on the ground behind him. He looked at Isaac, still standing behind Scott. "Promise me," Derek snapped, shaking Scott's arm he was still holding. 

"I promise?" Scott responded. 

"And tell Stiles I love him and that I'm sorry."

Scott nodded. "I will, but-"

He was cut off because Derek used Scott's claws and raked them through his own throat. Scott gasped and watched in horror and Derek's body crumpled to the ground. Scott collapsed to his knees in shock. He could feel a surge of power within him. Isaac was next to him within seconds, Allison was there right after. Both of them sank to the ground and clung to him. 

In the distance, Scott heard a devastated howl.

It was Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT HAVE I DONE???????? :'( I honestly thought about redeeming Derek, but that would be too predictable. I guess you could say he redeemed himself by not fighting Scott and.. you know. I'm so sad right now. 
> 
> Happy season 4 premiere tonight! *fingers crossed* for no Stalia.


	9. Chapter 9

Chris Argent hadn't even made it out of the house before Scott had taken off running. All it took was him hearing Stiles in the distance and he needed to get to his best friend. 

It was a decent distance between the Hale house and the Argent's, but he ran the whole distance. Several miles. By the time he showed up at the door, he was almost keeling over. Werewolf or not, it was still hard to run that far. He burst into the house and stumbled down the stairs to the basement.

His mom and Allison's were just outside of the mountain ash circle. Stiles was curled into a ball on the floor, making animal-like sounds and sobbing at the same time. Melissa was crouched down and Victoria was starting there with practically no emotion. That lady was scary. 

"Sweetheart, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong," Melissa was saying as Scott came down the stairs, heaving. She heard him and turned. "Scott, he started-"

"Break the circle," Scott interrupted.

Both of the parents looked at one another. Scott knew Victoria was probably shaking her head even though she was behind him. 

"Mom," Scott said when Melissa gave him a worried look, "break the circle, please."

Melissa did just that. She kicked her foot across the ash.

Scott dropped to the floor and pulled Stiles' close to him. He was still crying a bit. 

"Its okay, man, I'm right here," Scott muttered in an attempt to comfort him.

Stiles made a strangled scoffing sound. "I-I felt it," he choked out. 

That made since. Derek  _was_ the alpha after all.

"I know," was all Scott replied with. He craned his head to look at his mom. "Can you leave us alone for a while?" He turned to glare at Victoria too.

Both of the woman headed upstairs.

Scott didn't know what to say but Stiles spoke again first.

"He's gone? For real?" 

"Yeah," Scott replied quietly with a slow nod. 

Stiles sniffed. "That should be a relief," he admitted. "But why am I so upset?"

Scott awkwardly patted and inadvertently rubbed Stiles on the back. "You loved him, Stiles. You fell for him hard and fast and he didn't force you to. It was the one thing he didn't do." Stiles didn't reply. "I got him to watch the video on your phone and I heard it all. I know you too well. I put the pieces together before I even went to meet him."

"What did he say?" was all Stiles asked.

"He wanted me to tell you he loved you and he wanted me to take care of the others." Stiles nodded slowly. "I gave him a second chance, Stiles, I swear I did. I didn't even fight him. I tried for you and only you."

Stiles looked Scott in the eye. "I know," he whispered. "Going in there fighting wasn't like you. That's how I knew Argent's plan wouldn't happen the way he wanted."

Scott gave him a small smile. "You know me too well too," he snorted. "Derek gave me some sort of test and I think I passed? But it felt like a failure because he still died."

He told Stiles exactly what happened and was glad that Stiles didn't cry again. Instead he smiled.

"I'm glad you didn't kill him, Scott," he told him. "It means you're still innocent. If you lost that innocence, you wouldn't really be  _my_ Scott anymore."

" _Your_ Scott?" Scott asked, trying not to grin. 

Stiles nodded. "Yes,  _my_ Scott. You're my brother, forever and always and I love you. And you know what? You're all that I need. You and the others and my dad. Sure, I ended up really liking Derek, but in retrospect, I didn't know him for that long. I'll miss him, but he just wasn't good for me." _  
_

The thing was, Scott knew Stiles was only telling a half-truth. He was probably just trying to convince himself to get over it. As short lived as his time with Derek was, his absence affected Stiles. (Others couldn't really pick up on it, but Stiles' dad and Scott definitely did. Even weeks later, he was still more subdued than usual.)

"Well, I could always talk to Allison and Isaac." Stiles gave him a curious look. "If you want, we could turn our three-way whatever it is into a four-way?" He was joking, but if helped Stiles, he'd be serious about it.

Stiles shook his head, exasperated. "Honestly, I think Mr. Argent is going to have quite a lot to say about your three-way situation. I don't think we should make it a four-way, he might blow a gasket."

Both of them cracked up and fell against one another laughing. Scott choked out an "oh God, I'm scared." They were still laughing when the others came back and the sheriff ran down to check on them. Apparently he was told about Stiles being upset.

"You boys alright?" he asked, short of breath. Apparently he'd been running.

"Yep! We're good, dad. Or we will be. If Scott survives his talk with Mr. Argent."

Scott slapped him upside the head gently for that.

The talk was... interesting. Chris, Melissa and Victoria all sat there listening as the three of them explained their situation. Chris pulled out a gun and started to clean it. He wasn't being cliche like normal dads. For one, it wasn't a shotgun. And two, he actually loaded it as he casually mentioned what he'd do if they hurt his daughter. Basically, it was his way of telling them the arrangement was tolerable but because he trusted them. If they betrayed that trust, it would mean trouble. None of the parents were thrilled, but after all the kids had been through, they gave it a chance. 

Erica and Boyd had been bought back with the others. When they woke up, they were pretty traumatized by everything. The after affects of the recent events were evident over the days that followed. They withdrew quite a bit as well, only talking to Scott and the others. Boyd at always been a loner, but since he was with Erica, that part of his past was over. 

* * *

Scott stayed glued to Stiles' side more than usual after everything that had happened. He half expected Stiles to be irritated by it, but he never was. They needed each other. Scott wanted to keep an eye on Stiles so that he knew he was okay. It wasn't like he feared something would happen to Stiles. And what Scott didn't know was that Stiles was extremely grateful for it.

About a week after everything had happened, Scott finally gathered up the courage to go see Jackson. He still didn't like the guy but he needed to see that he was okay with his own eyes. 

At school, Scott overheard Lydia saying that Jackson was well enough to not be in the hospital anymore so his parents had taken him home. That afternoon, they went to Jackson's house. Stiles went with him.

"I only hear one person," Scott whispered as they crouched behind a bush outside. The only car in the driveway was Jackson's.

From what they knew, Jackson's parents weren't around very often. His dad was a lawyer and was busy a lot. Who knew what the Mrs. Whittemore did. It was lucky for them because that meant Jackson was alone and if he was alone that meant he was doing alright. Also, it meant that they didn't have to lie about being friends and have to answer why Jackson never talked about them.

Stiles, being the crafty one, found a way into the house. A spare key hidden by the back door.

Jackson was laying in the center of his bed, sleeping. The side of his face was scarred up pretty badly. He had the covers pulled up, so they couldn't see anymore of his injuries. Stiles was busy staring around Jackson's room, gaping.

"I hate this asshole," Stiles muttered.

His room  _was_ really nice. 

Scott didn't know how to go about what they were going to do. He just reached out and touched Jackson's bare shoulder. He only knew how he was going to apologize and what to do with it went awry. 

"Are you sure you still want to do this?" Stiles asked. 

Scott nodded. "Its the right thing to do."

He sat on the edge of the bed and turned to look at Jackson.Jackson jerked awake and looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"What the hell are you losers doing in my house?"

"I did that to you," he blurted out.

Jackson raised an eyebrow and snorted. "Yeah, right. I might not know you very well, McCall, but I do know you'd never attack someone. Besides, they told me it was an animal and that I must've blacked out. But back to the point, why are you here? And how did you even get in."

Stiles shrugged. "You've got a spare key outside."

"So you broke in?"

"Will you two shut up," Scott snapped. "Jackson, dude, look, it was me that attacked you. I swear I didn't want to. And I'm sorry."

"Last time I checked, you didn't have claws," Jackson told him. 

Scott flashed a clawed hand at him and Jackson's eyes widened. 

"We're werewolves," Scott admitted.

Jackson scoffed. Then Stiles proved it and Jackson scrambled back against the headboard. The blanket fell revealing gruesome scars on his chest and abdomen. 

"You know the Wolf Pack?" Jackson nodded. "They were werewolves too. The leader, he bit us and forced us to.. to do things. He made me attack you."

"O-okay," Jackson said uncertainly. "Tell me why I shouldn't have you arrested for assaulting me."

"Because there's no proof," Stiles spat at him.

Scott held up a hand to make him shut up.

"Because I'm going to make it right," Scott told Jackson. "If you forgive me, I can bite you."

"WHAT?" Stiles protested. "Scott, you can't be serious." 

"Stiles, will you please be quiet? I'm being completely serious. Go listen and make sure no one's coming in on us," Scott ordered.

Stiles stomped away from the bed, muttering.

"How would making me a freak make things right?" Jackson asked him.

Scott had gotten the werewolf 101 from his boss. The correct way. He knew what to do and how to teach Jackson if he accepted.

"If I bite you, all of those scars and everything will heal up and go away."

Jackson blinked. "They'll be gone, completely? I won't have to walk around looking like mince meat anymore?"

Scott nodded. "There is a catch though."

"There always is," Jackson muttered. "What is it?"

"If I bite you, I'll be your alpha. You'll feel connected to me, Stiles, and a few others. You'll feel loyal to me. You'll have to spend time with us." Jackson opened his mouth to respond but Scott stopped him. "I'm not saying you have to ditch your friends and eat lunch with us or anything. No one at school has to know. But after school you'll have to come to us and we'll teach you how to control it. On the full moon, you'll have to stay at my house with us."

"I've been an asshole to you for years, why would you do this knowing you'd have to spend time around me more?"

Scott shrugged. "I'm doing it for myself as well as you. I'll have your forgiveness to ease the guilt that's eating at me, and I don't have to look at you and see those scars as a constant reminder. You won't have to walk around like that. You can go right back to your pretty boy self."

"It doesn't sound all that bad," Jackson admitted. "I forgive you, McCall. Especially now that I know it wasn't your fault."

"Good," Scott said with a nod. "Now, where do you want me to bite you?"

Fifteen minutes later, Scott and Stiles were sneaking out of the back as Jackson's parents came in the front of the house. Scott bit Jackson and then he bandaged him up. It was the least he could do. He knew Stiles was a little pissed, but he'd get over it.

"I still can't believe you bit freaking Jackson."

"You know why I did it, Stiles."

Stiles sighed. "Yeah, I do. You're a good person, Scott. Sometimes too good. But I know you too well. You didn't care if that jerk had to walk around looking like something used him as a scratching post. You did it for completely selfish reasons."

Scott raised his hands in surrender. "You got me! And I can't say I won't enjoy the fact that I can bully him around a little for a change."

Stiles laughed at that. It was the most he'd laughed since before they were bitten. Scott couldn't help but smile the entire way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END
> 
> So yeah, Scott bites Jackson.. It was the least he could do and at least he gets something out of it. :) The ending is kind of dull, but yeah. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, let me know if you like it or not. If anyone likes it, I'll keep writing it faster :)


End file.
